La vie est faite pour surprendre
by tadzio
Summary: [Complète] James, Lily, Sirius et Rémus font un petit voyage temporel involotaire ils ferons tout pour découvrir le passé de Harry et leur futur bien sur. Au programme, de nombreuses questions, de l'amour, un peu d'action et surtout les sentiments des per
1. Un tour qui tourne mal

Chapitre 1 : Un tour qui tourne mal.

Une grande fête se déroulait dans la Salles Commune des Gryffondor. C'était une fête improvisée pour les 7ème année, mais tous les élèves y participaient. Ils voulaient marquer la fin de l'année scolaire de Poudlard.

La fête avait été organisée par les Maraudeurs, un groupe de 4 jeunes sorciers très populaires (sauf chez les Serpentard) nommés James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Petigrow. La petite bande voulait marquer leur réussite (quasi sure) aux ASPIC et la fin de leur scolarité.

Les Gryffondor pouvaient se servir à volonté, il y avait de la bière au beurre, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ou des Chocogrenouilles. On trouvait aussi un nombre incalculable de petits gâteaux. Tout avait été apportés, on ne sait comment, par les organisateurs.

Alors que les autres s'amusaient et mangeaient tranquillement, Rémus, James et Sirius restaient dans un coin de la salle. Ils parlaient en chuchotant ave des airs de conspirateur. Mais personne n'y faisait attention, ils se demandaient juste sur qui la blague, que comptait faire ces 3 là, allait tomber cette fois-ci.

Sirius, tu es sûr qu'on ne va pas trop loin ? Chuchota Rémus.

Ne t'inquiète pas Moony ! On ne va pas lui faire de mal, on va simplement rire un peu. Lui répondit Sirius.

Mais quand même, la puissance de la potion que tu as confectionnée peu lui faire courir un danger.

Mais non, tu te fais un sang d'encre pour rien, comme d'habitude. Dit James pour soutenir son ami.

Bon, comme vous voulez, mais je vous aurais prévenu, et pas la peine de venir pleurer si ça finit mal.

Venir pleurer après quoi ? Dit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Evans !...Heu, en fait… Tu n'as pas très bien entendu je crois… Et puis c'est pas tes affaires. Bredouilla Sirius.

Je suis toujours préfète en chef je te signale. Et je peux encore vous enlever des points, l'année n'est pas encore finie. Et arrête de m'appeler Evans, j'ai un prénom je te rappelle.

Oh Lily ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une petite blague qu'on veux faire, et Padfoot ne voulait pas te vexer. N'est-ce pas, Sirius, tu n voulais pas la vexer ? dit James en lui lançant des éclairs avec les yeux.

Non. Désolé Lily. Tu sais, on se débarrasse difficilement de ses vieilles habitudes. Finit par s'excuser Sirius.

D'accord je te pardonne. Dit Lily avec un sourire narquois. Mais contre qui est cette nouvelle farce ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, James répondit :

En fait c'est contre Peter. C'est une toute petite blague tu sais ! Se justifia-t-il.

Encore Peter ! Depuis la 1ère année vous n'arrêtez pas de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Je me demande comment il a fait pour vous supporter autant de temps.Promettez moi de ne rien lui faire, sinon je vais voir le Directeur.

Encore en train de faire sa 'miss-je-suis-une-sainte'.Murmura Sirius mais Lily l'entendit.

Non pas du tout ! S'emporta la jeune fille. Je pensais que vous aviez mûri, je vois que vous n'êtes encore de sombre idiot.

Lily ! Ne le prend pas comme ça. Dit James en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer.

Ne me touche pas ! Je ne suis plus du tout sûre de vouloir continuer une relation avec toi si tu continues à faire l'imbécile avec ta bande d'idiot.

Et elle partit un peu plus loin pour se calmer. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver des fois. 'Mais je ne pourrais jamais je quitter' se dit-elle, 'je l'aime trop'.

On devrait peut-être tout annuler, Padfoot. Dit James.

Je crois que se serait une bonne idée. Ajouta Rémus.

Ah non ! Pas question. J'ai passé trop de temps à préparer la potion et la mise en scène pour tout arrêter à la dernière minute. Vous n'allez pas lui obéir comme de gentils toutous. On est les Maraudeurs je vous rappelle, on a une réputation à tenir !

Mais…

Y a pas de mais qui tiennent. Soit vous me suivez, soit je continue tous seul. Alors ? Prongs ? Moony ? C'est la dernière blague qu'on fais ici, après on sera dans la vie active et on ne pourra plus rigoler comme avant. Argumenta-t-il.

Bon d'accord je te suis. Mais c'est la dernière fois ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre Lily pour des histoires comme ça.

Ok. Dit Rémus. Je vous suis comme toujours mais c'est juste pour que vous évitiez de vous créer trop de problème.

Super ! On va bien rire !

Si tu le dis Padfoot. Lui répondirent les deux autres sans grand enthousiasme.

Le plan était simple. Rémus devait aller chercher Peter en prétextant vouloir lui parler de ce qu'ils voulaient faire après Poudlard. Ils devaient s'éloigner, mais pas trop, de l'attroupement de la fête.

Pendant ce temps, James et Sirius attendraient, cachés derrière les rideaux rouges et or qui encadrer l'unique fenêtre de la Salle Commune.

Quand Peter serait assez proche, ils sortiraient de leur cachette. Rémus devrait alors s'éloigner un peu du pauvre bouc émissaire et les 2 autres lanceraient les fioles de la potion concoctée spécialement pour la blague.

Le début du plan se passa à merveille.

Mais personne n'avait vu la préfète en chef se cacher elle aussi.

Elle sortit en même temps que les 2 Maraudeurs mais elle ne put les empêcher de jeter les fioles sur Peter.

Contre toute attente et avec rapidité, Peter sortit sa baguette magique et renvoya les potions vers les propriétaires. L'une s'écrasa au sol et l'autre sur la jambe de Rémus qui s'était approché de James.

Les farceurs ainsi que Lily furent aspergés par le liquide jaunâtre mais l'action du produit ne fut pas celle qu'escompter Sirius. Sans le savoir, Peter avait changé l'effet de la potion en laçant le sortilège de répulsion.

Les 4 jeunes gens sentirent leurs corps se dissoudre peu à peu pour devenir une fumée grise. Puis, devant les yeux ahuris de tous les Gryffondor qui s'étaient détournés d la fête pour voir l'origine du remue-ménage, l'épaisse brume disparut sans laisser de trace des 3 Maraudeurs et de la jeune fille.

Ils étaient comme aspirés par un de ces appareils moldus. Aucun ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient peur. Tout à coup, ils reprirent formes humaines et atterrirent lourdement sur le sol dur devant une robe de sorcier bleu nuit et 2 chaussures oranges.


	2. Vous avez dit quelle année ?

**Résumé :** C'est l'histoire de James, Lily, Sirius et Rémus qui font un petit voyage temporel et qui font tout pour découvrir le passé de Harry et leur futur bien sur. Au programme, de nombreuses questions, de l'amour, un peu d'action et surtout TOUS les sentiments des personnages.

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR.

**Note de l'auteur :** Les phrases se trouvant entre ' ' sont les pensées des personnages. Et les phrases en gras sont mes commentaires. Comme vous le savez surement je n'ai pas pu mettre de tiré à la place, au début des phrase j'ai mis des ".

Je voulais vous prévenir que je n'aurais pas de régularité pour l'affichage des prochains chapitres. Mais ne vous en faites pas l'histoire est déjà totalement écrite sur papier donc je ne la laisserai jamais tomber. Mais il faut que je la tape sur l'ordi et ça me prend un peu de temps vu que quand je suis décidée la place est prise et que les prochaines semaines vont être utilisées pour les révisions.

Bon fini pour le blabla et place, en 1er aux RARs, et ensuite à la lecture.

**RARs :**

Le Saut de l'Ange : Ce n'est pas exactement un bouc émissaire. Je l'imagine plutôt comme un 'testeur' des blagues de Sirius. En plus il faut bien que se bon vieux Paddy s'occupe quand il n'y a pas de Serpentard dans le coin (Je suis horrible de dire ça mais je déteste le rat).  
En tout cas, j'espère que mon histoire t'intéressera encore par la suite.  
Pour la proposition sur le sorcier réponse dans quelques instants, après la pub… lol

Jamesie-cass : Merci c'est très gentil. Mais côté crédibilité, je ne suis pas sure ; j'ai eu du mal à écrire le passage sur la potion qui change d'effet à cause du sortilège de Peter, franchement je ne le trouve pas convainquant.  
Bon je vais pas m'étaler trop, voilà la suite.

Ob : Merci voilà la suite.

Eiliss : Merci, la voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

luluflo4 : La réponse juste après…

lily : Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. Les chaussures sont à… La réponse très rapidement.

**Re-note :** Je voulais remercier ma copine Adeline d'avoir lu ma fic et de m'avoir encouragé. Si tu passes par là, je te fais de gros kissou.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Vous avez dit quelle année ?

Ils étaient tous tombés les uns sur les autres et Sirius commençait à étouffer sous le poids de ces camarades.

"Pouvez pas vous lever, nom de Merlin ! Je vous signale que vous êtes en train de m'asphyxier si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué. S'écria Sirius. Vous n'avez pas un poids plume ! Sauf toi Evans. **(On ne change pas un bourreau des cœurs)**

James ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement pour se relever tellement il était absorbé dans la contemplation des chaussures qui se trouvaient en face de ses yeux et qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnu le fit sortir de sa contemplation :

"James, tu devrais te lever, sinon, comme l'a justement fais remarquer Sirius, tu vas finir par l'asphyxier.

Complètement sortit de sa rêverie, James se releva vivement sans faire attention où il s'appuyait et écrasa quelque jambes et bras appartement à ses amis qui l'apostrophèrent au passage.

"Professeur Dumbledore ! Je… On… Enfin, on est désolé, on voulais pas faire de mal en plus ça c'est retourné contre nous. Donc pas besoin de nous punir. On a retenu la leçon. Hein les gars ? Dit James sans reprendre sa respiration.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sera pas punis. Je vous attendais un peu plus tôt que ça. Vous êtes en retard.

Pendant l'échange entre James et Dumbledore, les 3 autres s'étaient tant bien que mal relevés. Ils se posaient de nombreuses questions : 'Le directeur savait-il qu'ils allaient faire une blague ? Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'ils étaient en retard ?'

Ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor mais qu'elle était totalement vide.

"Où sont passés les élèves ? Y a pas 2 minute elle était bondée. Demanda Lily.

"Venez dans mon bureau, je vais tout vous expliquer. Ça risque d'être un peu long.

Alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs de Poudlard, les 4 jeunes gens s'aperçurent qu'il faisait jour et qu'il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent.

'C'est étrange, je n'avait pas l'impression de m'être évanoui. Et où sont les autre élèves, d'habitude on croise toujours 1 ou 2 personnes même pendant les cours' Pensa Rémus.

Ils se posaient tous les mêmes questions mais aucun n'avait de réponses cohérentes.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur donna le mot de passe et entra, suivit de James, Lily qui lui tenait la main, Sirius et Rémus.

"Asseyez-vous. Dit le Directeur en faisant apparaître 2 chaises de plus.Je vais vous expliquer ce qui c'est produit lors de votre petite fête.Je pense que vous aurez du mal à comprendre au début et je sais que vous aurez des questions à me poser, mais je vous prie de ne pas m'interrompre pour l'instant. Bien, je vais déjà vous donner la date de ce jour. Nous sommes le 20 août 1997.

"Quoi ! S'écrièrent-ils. Ce…

S'il vous plait, laissez moi continuer. Vous avez bien entendu et vous ne rêvez pas. Lorsque Peter a lancé le sort pour repousser les fioles de ta potion, Sirius, il en a involontairement changé l'effet. Ce n'était plus une potion de vieillissement mais une potion pour aller dans le futur. C'est ainsi que vous êtes arrivés ici.

"Nom de Merlin ! Mais qu'allons nous faire, il faut qu'on rentre, nos parents vont être fous d'inquiétude. Dit Rémus.

"Ne vous en faites pas, nous nous en occupons, les professeurs et moi-même. Mais la potion de retour prendra un certain temps avant d'être prête. Nous n'avons pas pu la préparée avant car il faut que les voyageurs temporels soient arrivés pour commencer sa fabrication. Pour vos parents, il n'y aura pas non plus de problème car vous serez renvoyés quelque minutes après votre disparition, ils n'en sauront rien.Lui répondit Dumbledore.

"Qu'allons nous faire le temps que la potion soit prête ? demanda Lily. Je pense que se serait mauvais de rencontrer nos 'nous' futur. Et si nous changions le cours du temps ?

Tes remarques sont toujours aussi pertinentes Lily. Pour ce qui est de ce que vous aller faire, ce n'est pas un problème, vous resterez à Poudlard. En fait vous allez recommencer votre 7ème année.

"Nous sommes vraiment obligés ? Demanda Sirius en faisant la moue.

"Oui car ici vous serez protégés. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose maintenant, le futur en serait totalement changé. Pour ce qui est de vos 'vous' futur, là non plus il n'y a pas de problème sauf pour toi Rémus, mais je pense que ça va s'arranger. Maintenant je vais devoir vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé depuis l'année 1977. Ce que je vais vous dire vous choquera mais vous devrez surmonter tous cela. Je vous prierai encore de ne pas m'interrompre. Lily et James, vous avez eu un bébé nommé Harry ; environ 1 an après sa naissance, Voldemort vous a attaqué dans le but de tuer Harry. Il a survécu mais vous êtes tous les deux morts en le protégent… Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer ainsi. Dans cette attaque, Voldemort faillit perdre la vie, il disparut de la surface de la terre pendant 13 ans et le monde pensa que s'en était fini de lui. Il tentera plusieurs fois de revenir mais échouera à chaque fois sauf, il y a maintenant 2 ans. Depuis le monde des sorciers vit de nouveau dans la terreur.

"Et Rémus et moi ? Demanda Sirius. Voldemort nous a aussi tué ?

"J'y viens. Pour toi Sirius, la vie n'a pas été facile non plus.Pendant 12 ans, tu a été enfermé à la prison d'Azkaban, je ne te dirais pas les raison car je pense que tu sauras le découvrir par toi-même.Tu as réussit à t'en échapper. Il y a maintenant 1 an et quelque mois, en voulant sauver ton filleul, tu es mort. Je suis de nouveau désolé de t'apprendre cette nouvelle comme ça. Pour toi Rémus, tu es le dernier encore en vie et tu veilles sur Harry.

Les Maraudeurs et la préfette en chef étaient choqués.Lily fut la 1ère à sortir de l'état où ils étaient tous plongés.

"ça ne posera pas de problème sur le futur si on le connaît ?

"Non car en partant je vous ferais subir un sortilège d'oubliette. Bien, assez parlé du futur. Parlons maintenant du présent. Vous allez venir avec moi, il faut vus préparer pour la rentrée car elle est dans 11 jours. Vous vous ferez passer pour des élèves venant d'une autre école.Vos parents ont emménagé en Angleterre cet été. James et Sirius, vos nouveaux noms sont Jamis** (il faut le prononcer à la française et il faut dire le 's'à la fin) **et Sophian Belland, vous êtes des jumeaux. Rémus, tu seras leur cousin et tu t'appelleras Romain Pelliata. Enfin Lily, tu seras bien sûr la petite amie de Jamis et pour expliquer ta venue ici tu diras que les parents de romain t'ont élevé après la mort de ta mère et de ton père. Ton nom est Julia Ronsara. Vous avez compris ?

"Professeur, il faudrait que l'on change d'apparence sinon des personnes pourraient nous reconnaître, non ?

"Tu as raison Rémus, c'est pour ça que nous allons dans les cachots pour prendre la potion qui vous fera changer d'apparence. Elle est plus puissante que le polynectar et vous ne serez pas obligés d'en boire toutes les heures mais seulement 1 fois par semaine. Ah, J'oubliais, il ne faut pas que vous utilisiez vos surnoms car Harry et ses amis les connaissent, et vous allez les rencontrer à la rentrée, ils seront en 7ème année.Vous serez ensemble.Maintenant suivez moi, nous allons retrouver votre futur maître de potion, le professeur Rogue. Ajouta Dumbledore avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Je crois avoir mal compris le nom. Dit Sirius avec un air horrifié.

"Tu as très bien entendu Sirius, j'ai bien dit le professeur Rogue.

"Par Merlin ! Je ne sais pas qu'elle est la pire nouvelle que j'ai pu apprendre aujourd'hui. Ma mort ou avoir comme professeur de potion mon pire ennemi. S'exclama Sirius alors que les autres étaient en train de rire.

**

* * *

**

**Note de fin :** Je vais essayer de mettre la suite rapidement mais je ne vous promet rien, je voudrais juste ajouter que les review me font taper plus vite. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche vous fait de grands signes (du chantage ? J'oserais jamais ;-p lol).


	3. Fin des vacances et 1er jour à Poudlard

**Résumé :** C'est l'histoire de James, Lily, Sirius et Rémus qui font un petit voyage temporel et qui font tout pour découvrir le passé de Harry et leur futur bien sur. Au programme, de nombreuses questions, de l'amour, un peu d'action et surtout TOUS les sentiments des personnages.

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR.

**Note de l'auteur :** Les phrases se trouvant entre « » sont les pensées des personnages. Et les phrases en gras sont mes commentaires.

James → Jamis Belland (frère jumeau de Sophian, petit ami de Julia)

Lily → Julia Ronsara (petite amie de Jamis, demi-soeur de Romain)

Sirius → Sophian Belland (frère jumeau de Jamis)

Rémus → Romain Pelliata (cousin de Jamis et Sophian, demi-frère de Julia)

**RARs :**

Le Saut de l'Ange : Je sais c'est court mais je 'arrive pas à faire des chapitres plus long. Pour ce qui est de la rencontre Sirius/Snape ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais je te promet qu'il va y avoir quelques éclats de voix, lol. Merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. Kissous.

Lily : Je ne peux pas dire si Harry va les reconnaître ça gâcherait tout le plaisir. Lupin (senior) ne sera pas prof mais il va quand même apparaître et se sera dans le prochain chapitre, se sera un peu comique (enfin c'est ma perception), il va… Oups ! Je vais pas tout raconter, il faut un peu de surprise… Ha, Ha, Ha ! Moi sadique pas du tout. Kissous.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Fin des vacances et 1er jour à Poudlard.

**(Je sais le titre n'est pas super, mais j'avais pas d'inspiration quand je l'ai écrit et j'en ai toujours pas)**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il avait encore fait un cauchemar et ça signifierait que dans le journal du lendemain on trouverait à la une, un nouveau meurtre commit par Voldemort.

Harry était un jeune homme de 17 ans, mais il 'était pas comme les autres. C'était le Survivant et une cicatrice sur son front le lui rappelait chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans un miroir. Elle lui rappelait aussi qu'un sort funeste l'attendait, il devait tuer ou se faire tuer par le Mage Noir.

Il avait beaucoup grandit en peu de temps et il mesurait 1m81, il était plutôt maigre. Ces cheveux noirs de jais avaient poussé et ils masquaient un peu la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

La mort de son parrain 1 ans plus tôt, l'avait beaucoup marqué. Il se sentait en morceau et ses cauchemars réguliers lui laissaient de grandes cernes sous les yeux.

Depuis 6 mois, Voldemort avait repris son activité favorite, ce n'était pas le Quidditch mais plutôt tuer ou faire souffrir de pauvres gens. Et depuis le début des meurtres Harry n'arrivait plus à s'endormir sans avoir d'appréhension, redoutant d'apprendre avant tous le monde les actions de son pire ennemi.

Ron et Hermione avaient tout tentés pour lui changer les idées, mais il avait même refusé d'aller chez les Weasley pour la fin des vacances. Il resterait donc jusqu'à la fin de l'été chez son oncle et sa tante. Ces derniers n'étaient pas enchantés de l'avoir sous leur toit. Ils devraient pourtant faire avec en évitant le sorcier le plus possible.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs **(quand je dirais les maraudeurs ce sera pour Sirius, James, Rémus et aussi Lily car j'ai la flemme d'écrire à chaque fois les maraudeurs et la préfette en chef) **étaient en train de discuter dans la Salle Commune des Griffondor. Aucun ne pouvaient dormir car ils étaient inquiets pour la rentrée qui aurait lieu dans 2 jours.

Ça faisait déjà 1 semaine qu'ils avaient changé d'apparence mais ils ne s'y faisaient toujours pas.

Lily n'avait plus les cheveux auburn mais blond et bouclé, ses yeux vert émeraude avaient laissé place à 2 billes grises. James n'avait plus les cheveux en bataille mais lisse.Sirius lui ressemblait trait pour trait pour accréditer leur histoire de frère jumeau. Enfin, Rémus n'avait plus sa tignasse châtain clair mais totalement noire.

Ils leurs fallaient aussi s'habituer à leurs nouveaux prénoms.

Les 4 jeunes gens avaient hâtes de reprendre les cours, ils pourraient alors en savoir plus sur leur futur car depuis leur arrivée et la mise au point de Dumbledore, ils n'avaient rien appris de très intéressant auprès des autres professeurs.

James et Lily étaient encore plus impatients que les autres, ils voulaient voir leur fils Harry.

James l'imaginait aussi populaire que lui, ayant plein d'amis et de filles qui lui tournaient autour. Il le voyait entouré d'un petit groupe, comme les maraudeur.

Lily, elle, l'imaginait aussi entouré de nombreux amis, mais ne pensait pas qu'il faisait des blagues à tout bout de champ. Elle le voyait en élève studieux.

Ils avaient tous les deux une part de vérité mais avec beaucoup d'erreurs.

Le 1er septembre arriva lentement pour Harry ainsi que pour les maraudeurs. James, Lily, Sirius et Rémus devaient repasser sous le jugement impartial du choipeau pour accréditer leur histoire.

Harry arriva avec beaucoup d'avance à la gare King Cross, il avait hâte de retrouver son monde. Le quai 9¾ commençait à se remplir et 10 minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express, il vit arriver la famille Weasley. Il y avait Ron, son meilleur ami qui dépassé le mètre 90, lui aussi avait laissé pousser ses cheveux mais il les avait plus long que Harry et les retenait en catogan comme son frère Bill. Ensuite venait Molly et Ginny, qui commençait à perdre ses rondeurs enfantines mais garder de belles rondeurs de jeune femme. « Elle va en faire tourner des têtes » se dit Harry. Enfin, il aperçut les jumeau Fred et Georges, même s'ils avaient quittés le collège 1an et demi auparavant, ils venaient accompagner leur famille. « Sûrement pour faire un peu de pub pour la boutique de farces et attrapes. » Pensa Harry avec un petit sourire qui n'apparaissait que très rarement depuis la mort de son parrain.

Juste avant le départ du train, arriva Hermione sa meilleure amie. Elle avait toujours les cheveux bouclés mais plus courts et moins fous. Elle portait une jupe couleur pastel qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et un petit débardeur noir qui lui allait à merveille. « C'est drôle comme on peut changer en un été » se dit le Survivant, son estomac se nouant en la voyant.

Hermione, Ginny et Ron firent leurs adieux à leurs familles et montèrent dans le train, n'ayant pas vu Harry sur le quai, ils le cherchèrent et finirent par le trouver dans l'avant dernier compartiment.

'-Salut Harry ! Content de te voir. Lança Ron.

'-Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir.

'-C'est dommage que tu ne soit pas venu à la maison pour la fin des vacances, on se serait bien amusé, vous pensez pas les filles ?

'-Tu y es allée Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

'-Oui, je suis rentrée un peu plus tôt de mes vacances sur la côte d'azur, c'est en France.

'-En tous cas tu es revenue changée, …, en bien je veux dire. Bredouilla Harry.

'-Oh ! Merci, ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça. « Mais toi, les vacances t'ont rendu un peu plus morose et renfermé. », pensa Hermione. Harry, il faut que je te parle. Seul à seul.

'-D'accord, trouvons un endroit alors.

Harry savait qu'elle allait lui demander de se reprendre en main, il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui fasse la morale mais il la suivit tout de même car il n'avait pas envie de faire des histoires.

Ils sortirent du compartiment et marchèrent en silence dans le couloir. Ron et Ginny voulaient aussi parler à Harry mais laissèrent faire Hermione, peut-être y arriverait-elle mieux qu'eux.

'-Harry, je… enfin, il faudrait…, je pense que… Bredouilla-t-elle.

'-Je sais se que tu veux me dire, tu veux que je refasse surface et que je redevienne un joyeux garçon. Cracha Harry.

'-Arrête, s'il te plait ! C'est vrai, c'est se que je voulais te dire et c'est vrai que ça fait un an qu'on te rabache ça tous le temps. Mais si tu continu dans cette voie là, j'ai peur que tu fasse une bêtise… et je ne veux pas que tu meure. Oublie le passé, va vers l'avant. Fais-le pour moi et pour Ron. On a peur pour toi.

'-Tu veux que j'oublie le passé et que je me tourne vers le futur, mais mon futur est pire que mon passé. Dit Harry avec un ton plein de sarcasme. Tu oublies que je dois tuer Voldemort ou mourir. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Même si c'est un être immonde que je dois tuer c'est tout de même un être humain. Si je survis après le combat final, j'aurais sa mort sur la conscience. Et si je perds, tout sera finit pour moi. Quelque soit l'issue, je ne vois que du noir devant et derrière moi.

'-Je comprends tes soucis, je voulais seulement te l'entendre dire. Garder tout ça pour toi te pourri la vie. Tu sais que Ron et moi sommes là pour toi, tu peux nous parler. Et nous serons toujours là pour tous tes combats qu'ils soient moraux ou réels. Dit-elle en lui prenant les mains. Je ferais tous se qui est possible pour t'aider et rien ne me fera changer d'idée. Nous avons été présent les années précédente et nous serons à tes côtés dans le futur. Quand tu es mal, nous sommes mal. Quand tu es heureux nous le sommes aussi. Te voir dans cet état aujourd'hui, nous fait mal.

Elle le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il commençait à pleurer.

'-Je sais tous ça Hermione et j'ai peur, je ne veux pas que vous mouriez. Je ne le supporterai pas.

'-Ne pense pas à ça. Se sont nos choix, tu ne nous feras pas changer d'avis en nous repoussant.

Harry et Hermione s'assirent dans le couloir, elle le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, lui pleurant, elle passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour l'apaiser.

'-Merci, ça m'a fait du bien de te dire ce que je gardais au fond de moi.

'-Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Ils se levèrent, Harry sécha les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et ils retournèrent dans le compartiment où Ginny et Ron les attendaient.

La fin du voyage se passa sans aucun problème. Ils ne virent pas la fouine **(Drago, bien entendu)** et ils firent le plein de bonbon quand le chariot arriva.

Harry allait beaucoup mieux, et les deux Weasley le remarquèrent. Le Survivant parlait et riait avec ses amis, il ne restait plus dans son coin.

« Je ne doit pas penser à la mort .Je le ferais pour mes amis » se promis Harry alors que le train arrivait à destination et que les élèves se préparaient à descendre à la gare de Près-au-Lard. «Je te le promet Hermione. »

Quand tous les élèves furent installés dans la Grande Salle, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

'-Mes chers élèves, j'interromps pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle. En plus des 1ères années, 4 autres personnes vont subir le jugement du Choipeau, ils vont entrer directement en 7ème année. J'espère que vous leur ferez un accueil digne des élèves de Poudlard. Je vous laisse maintenant à la répartition.

Le professeur McGonagall entra suivie par les 1ères années. A l'arrière se tenait 3 garçons et 1 fille plus âgés.

Quand les élèves furent répartis dans les différentes maisons, ce fut le tour des étrangers.

'-Jamis Belland. Annonça le professeur de Métamorphose. Le jeune Homme coiffa le Choipeau qui répondit immédiatement Gryffondor. Il s'élança vers la table.

'-Sophian Belland. Poursuivit McGonagall. Et Sirius rejoignit rapidement son meilleur ami à la table des rouges et or.

'-Romain Pelliata. Tout aussi vite, il suivit le chemin des 2 autres Maraudeurs.

'-Et Julia Ronsara. Lily finit par rejoindre la table des Griffondor sous des tonnerres d'applaudissement, qui venaient surtout des garçons, il faut dire que sa transformation n'avait rien d'un travail bâclé. Elle était magnifique en blonde.

James, qui n'avait rien perdu des regards de ses nouveaux camarades, se leva pour aider Lily à s'asseoir et lui donna un baiser pour calmer les Gryffondors mâles.  
Julia eut un petit sourire, elle n'avait as manqué de voir que son petit copain était jaloux.

Dumbledore se releva et fit son habituel discourt. Il présenta le nouveau prof de DCFM qui s'appelait Mme Barberi.

« Je vais encore devoir faire des cours particulier cette année » se dit Harry. Depuis 2 ans, il dirigeait un petit groupe de volontaire pour rattraper les lacunes de ses camarades dans cette matière, car, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, plus les années passées et plus les professeurs étaient incompétents. Seul le Pr. Lupin et le faux Maugrey Fol-Œil faisaient exception.

Le repas terminé, le trio fut le 1er à se lever de table. Ils devaient montrer le chemin de leur Salle Commune aux 1ères années. Hermione étant devenu Préfette en chef, Harry avait pris sa place de Préfet. C'est à ce moment là que James vit pour la 1ère fois son fils.

« J'ai l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir… Il me ressemble tellement »

'-C'est incroyable. Finit-il par dire.

'-J'allais le dire. Poursuivit Sirius. Normalement c'est nous les jumeaux ici. Mais je sais qu'il y a encore plus ressemblant, quand je vois Harry.

'-Ne parle pas si fort Sophian. L'apostropha Rémus.

'-Désolé mon vieux mais c'est tellement surprenant.

'-Il faut reconnaître que tu as raison. Admit le loup-garou.

'-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux les suivre, nous devons faire semblant de ne pas connaître le château. Suggéra Lily.

Alors ils se levèrent pour suivre les 1ères années, qui suivaient eux-mêmes le trio.

**

* * *

Note :** (L'auteur retient ses larmes) Je pourrais avoir des reviews s'il vous plait ! (L'auteur se met à pleurer et se met à genoux en faisant des yeux de chat potté). Ok, j'en fais trop mais j'ai besoin de review, un besoin vital pour avoir une bonne journée ensuite.

Bon finit de faire l'imbécile. Gros, gros **kissous **et à bientôtpour un nouveau chapitre.


	4. 1ere rancotre et douloureux souvenir

**Résumé :** C'est l'histoire de James, Lily, Sirius et Rémus qui font un petit voyage temporel et qui font tout pour découvrir le passé de Harry et leur futur bien sur. Au programme, de nombreuses questions, de l'amour, un peu d'action et surtout TOUS les sentiments des personnages.

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR.

**Note de l'auteur :** Les phrases se trouvant entre « » sont les pensées des personnages. Et les phrases en gras sont mes commentaires.

James → Jamis Belland (frère jumeau de Sophian, petit ami de Julia)

Lily → Julia Ronsara (petite amie de Jamis, demi-soeur de Romain)

Sirius → Sophian Belland (frère jumeau de Jamis)

Rémus → Romain Pelliata (cousin de Jamis et Sophian, demi-frère de Julia)

**RARs :**

Ocaora : Merci c'est trop gentil.

Lily : Hello ! J'espère que ma plus fidèle revieweuse va bien. Merci d'être fidèle à cette fic. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et profites en bien. A bientôt. Kissous.

Emustang : Je te dis pas le plaisir que ça fait de lire une review comme la tienne, merci ça me va droit au cœur.

audrey22 : Merci, voilà la suite.

**Note bis :** Ne vous habituez pas trop à ce miracle, pour les prochains chapitres je ne serais pas aussi rapide. Mais je voulais faire un petit cadeau à ma petite Lily, juste avant ses vacances.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Première rencontre et douloureux souvenir.

Le 1er cours des Griffondor de 7ème année fut avec le Pr de Métamorphose.  
Elle entama son cours en rappelant que la fin de l'année signifiait un tournant important dans leurs vies, le nombre d'ASPIC qu'ils obtiendraient jouerait en leurs faveurs ou défaveurs dans leurs futurs métiers.  
McGonagall passa 1heure entière à parler des examens. Pendant ce temps les Gryffondors en profitèrent pour avoir 1heure de sommeil en plus. Seul Hermione ne perdait pas un mot de son prof préféré.  
La fin du cours sonna enfin, réveillant en sursaut les élèves, qui se dirigèrent vers la classe du Pr Barberi.  
Ce cours passa tout aussi lentement que le précédant.

Alors que les 7èmes années sortaient de la classe pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle, Ron, Hermione et Harry traînaient le pas, faisant des commentaires :

-Vu ce cours, on va être obligé de réunir l'AD cette année encore. Annonça Hermione.

-Oui, même si ça ne m'enchante pas trop. Depuis que le Ministère a totalement changé avec la démission de Fudge, sa va mieux mais il ne voit pas d'un très bon œil ce que nous faisons. Poursuivit Harry.

-Heureusement que Dumbledore nous laisse faire sans rien dire.

-Je me demande ce qui se serait passé, s'il ne nous avait pas couvert l'année dernière quand le Pr Kent nous a chopé en pleine réunion. Dit Ron.

-Le Ministère aurait sûrement obligé Dumbledore à exclure tous les membres. Dit Hermione.

-En tous cas…

Mais Ron ne put finir sa phrase car les Maraudeurs s'approchaient d'eux.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Julia et je vous présente Romain mon demi-frère, Jamis son cousin et mon petit ami, et Sophian le frère de Jamis. Se présenta Lily en pointant son index sur ses camarades.

-Heu… Salut. Répondit sans enthousiasme le trio.

-Moi c'est Hermione Granger, et voici Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Dit la jeune fille en reprenant son aplomb.

-Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir interrompu, mais nous avons entendu votre conversation et nous voudrons en savoir un peu plus sur les cours dont vous parliez.

Le trio ne répondit pas tout de suite, ils ne savaient pas quoi penser des nouveaux. N'allaient-ils pas le rapporter au Ministère ? Finalement Harry pris la parole.

-En fait ça fait maintenant 2 ans que nous avons réunis un petit groupe de volontaire pour faire du soutient en DCFM. Les 2 précédent professeurs n'étaient pas… disons, professionnels. Et depuis le retour de Voldemort, pardon, je veux dire Vous-Savez-Qui, nous pensons qu'il nous faut plus de pratique.

-Oh ! D'accord. S'exclama Sirius, surpris de cette initiative. Mais qui fait le cours ?

-En fait c'est moi. Répondit son futur filleul.

-Toi ! S'écrièrent les Maraudeurs d'une seule voie.

-Oui. Dit Harry gêné de leur réaction.

-Harry est très fort dans cette matière donc nous l'avons proposé aux autres.Poursuivit Ron en voyant le malaise de son ami.

-Pouvons-nous faire partie de se groupe ? L'AD je crois ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Lily.

-Se sont les initiales de l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'était pour montrer notre opposition au Ministère de la Magie. Expliqua Hermione. Pour votre entrée dans l'AD, nous devons en discuter avec les autres membres. Je pense qu'une réunion aura lieu cette fin de semaine. Vous viendrez avec nous et nous déciderons alors.

Cette dernière phrase marqua la fin de la 1ère rencontre entre le trio et les Maraudeurs.

La suite de la journée de cours se passa plus ou moins normalement. Et se n'est que le soir que les 4 voyageurs temporels purent se retrouver seul pour donner leurs impressions.  
Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre des garçons et discutaient âprement.

-Alors, vous penser quoi de la classe. Demanda Sirius.

- Pas grand-chose, ils sont sympas, c'est tout. Dit James.

-On a bien rigolé en Sortilège avec se garçon maladroit, Neville je crois.

-Hermione est une fille très intelligente. Ajouta Lily. Je suis dans le même dortoir qu'elle, il y a la sœur de Ron et une autre fille de notre classe.

-La sœur de Ron c'est bien la fille rousse ? Elle a l'air gentille. Elle est proche du trio je crois. Dit Rémus.

-C'est la 1ère fois que je te vois t'intéresser à une fille. Dit Sirius en souriant. C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Padfoot !

-Oui, oui, on y croit Moony. Vous pensez quoi de votre fils ? Demanda Sirius.

Après un petit silence, James répondit :

-Je suis un peu… comment dire… Déçu.

-Déçu ! S'exclama sa petite amie.

-Ne le prend pas mal Lily, mais je l'imaginais comme nous, les Maraudeurs. Et en fait c'est un élève 'lambda'. Et puis il a l'air si fragile, toujours mélancolique.

Lily était vexée mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle avait croisé le regard de son fils et elle n'y avait vu que tristesse.

-Peut-être, mais se n'est pas un élève 'lambda' comme tu dis, il a créé l'AD et ce n'est pas rien.

-Elle a raison Prongs.Dit Rémus. D'après ce qu'on a entendu, ils ont fait ça contre le ministère.

-Oui, mais vous ne m'enlèverez pas de l'idée qu'il est fragile. Vous aussi, vous l'avez remarqué. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, il reste dans son coin et quand Neville a fait tomber son encrier en Sortilège, tous le monde rigolaient, lui non, j'ai même cru qu'il allait pleurer, puis il est sorti si précipitamment.

_**Flash-back :**_

Les Gryffondor de 7èmes années avaient repris les cours après un copieux déjeuné. Ils devaient rejoindre la salle de Sortilège pour un cours en commun avec les Serpentards.  
Ils se mirent par 2 pour la pratique d'un nouveau sort. Après quelque minute d'entraînement, le Pr Flitwick fit quelque changement dans les binômes et mit entre autre Neville et Drago ensemble, pour le plus grand malheur du Gryffondor. Une dispute démarra rapidement entre eux.

-Je te tuerais Londubat pour ce que tu as fait à mon père. Lança le Serpentard.

-Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

-Tu vas me le payer, _Tarentallegra_.

Une lumière sortie de la baguette du jeune Malefoy et toucha Neville en pleine poitrine. Ses jambes se mirent à gigoter et il s'effondra par terre. En essayant de se relever, il pris appui sur une table. Il ne tint pas longtemps et tomba de nouveau en entraînant avec lui un encrier qui se fracassa en mille morceaux.

La plupart des élèves qui n'avait pas fait attention à la dispute, étaient en train de rigoler. Pourtant Ron, Hermione et Harry n'esquissèrent pas le moindre sourire. Ils se souvenaient, certain pour l'avoir vécu, d'autre pour l'avoir entendu, du jour où ils étaient allés au Ministère et de la perte de la prophétie quand un des Mangemorts avait lancé le même sortilège de _Tarentallegra à Neville. _Ces souvenirs n'avaient rien de méchant mais ils en faisaient ressortir un autre beaucoup plus douloureux. Ce souvenir, c'était la mort de Sirius.

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

-Sa réaction était bizarre, il doit y avoir une explication. Plaida Lily pour son fils.

-Peut-être… Il faudra poser des questions, discrètement bien sur. Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons sur nous. Déjà Que Ron, Harry et Hermione ne nous font pas totalement confiance. Dit James.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Lily retourna dans son dortoir, qu'elle partageait avec Hermione, Ginny et une autre fille de 7ème année nommée Chany Breew. Lily remarqua que le lit de Hermione était vide, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son départ précipité à la poursuite de Harry. Trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir plus longuement, elle se changea, se coucha et s'endormit immédiatement.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande. Ron les y avait rejoint peu après leur départ du cours de Flitwick. Il avait dû expliquer et excuser leur absence à McGonagall, qui lui avait permis de les rejoindre, en manquant le dernier cours de la journée. Quand il les avait trouvé, Harry était en train de pleurer dans les bras de Hermione, qui essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer. Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi et la soirée ensemble, n'échangeant que de rare parole.

Il était environ 22h30 quand Ron se décida à revenir à la tour des Gryffondors. Harry ne se sentait pas encore capable de supporter les questions de ses camarades et décida donc de rester un peu plus. Hermione ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

-Harry… Je ne veux pas que tu fasses une bêtise. Promet-moi de ne pas te suicider. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Finit-elle par lui avouer.

-Mione ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas mon intention. L'année dernière j'y ai pensé, mais aujourd'hui je veux vivre.

-Tu peux me parler de tout à l'heure, si tu veux.

-En fait, depuis notre discussion dans le train, j'ai essayé de passer à autre chose mais avec ce qui c'est passé en cours… J'avais l'impression de revivre sa mort. C'est comme si il était devant moi à combattre Bellatrix sur le bureau de Flitwick, j'avais peur de le revoir tomber à travers le rideau… C'était atroce. Acheva Harry en sanglot.

La jeune Gryffondor le serra de nouveau dans ses bras. D'un mouvement qu'elle ne pus s'empêcher de faire, elle releva la tête de Harry et par de tendre baiser, elle sécha les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux émeraudes. Enfin, elle captura ses lèvres salées par les pleurs dans un baiser qu'elle refoulait depuis si longtemps. Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, Harry répondit doucement à cette preuve d'affection. Quand ils y mirent fin, Ils échangèrent un regard puis un timide sourire.

-Je t'aime depuis si longtemps. Murmura Hermione.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque… C'est pour toi, que j'ai continué à vivre… Je ne suis pas sur que l'on puisse commencer une relation, tu serais en danger avec moi. Voldemort voudra s'en prendre à toi pour m'atteindre. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre ou de te voir souffrir par ma faute.

-Je vois que tu n'écoutais pas ce que je disais dans le train. Je te suivrai ans tous tes combats et tu ne me feras jamais changer d'avis. Maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes, je veux vivre pleinement cet amour. Il ne faudra pas le crier sur tous les toits, c'est tout. Sa phrase finie, elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

Fatigués par tant d'émotion, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre et finirent par s'endormir d'un sommeil profond. Un sommeil comme n'en avait plus eu Harry depuis 2 ans.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Vous connaissez sûrement le petit bouton bleu sur votre gauche en bas, alors n'hésitez pas. En plus pour l'énorme effort que j'ai fournit pour mettre rapidement ce chapitre, j'ai bien droit à une petite review… lol. **Kissous**. 


	5. De surprises en surprises

**Résumé :** C'est l'histoire de James, Lily, Sirius et Rémus qui font un petit voyage temporel et qui font tout pour découvrir le passé de Harry et leur futur bien sur. Au programme, de nombreuses questions, de l'amour, un peu d'action et surtout TOUS les sentiments des personnages.

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR.

**Note de l'auteur :** Les phrases se trouvant entre « » sont les pensées des personnages. Et les phrases en gras sont mes commentaires.

James → Jamis Belland (frère jumeau de Sophian, petit ami de Julia)

Lily → Julia Ronsara (petite amie de Jamis, demi-soeur de Romain)

Sirius → Sophian Belland (frère jumeau de Jamis)

Rémus → Romain Pelliata (cousin de Jamis et Sophian, demi-frère de Julia)

**RARs : **

Le Saut de l'Ange : Salut ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi. C'est un de mes préférés car un des personnages que j'adore y fait une petite apparition. Je ne dis pas qui, tu le sauras quand tu le liras. Sinon, comme tu l'as si bien dis un Malefoy reste un Malefoy mais il peut y avoir une surprise à la fin de la fic…Kissous.

Lily : Je sais que tu es en vacance alors que j'écris ça et que tu ne vas le lire que plus tard mais je te réponds quand même. Ça va très bien, je suis en vacance et c'est bientôt la fête de ma ville, je vais pouvoir faire la bringue ! YOUPI ! Sinon je pense que t'as raison au sujet de Ron et Hermione, ils vont sûrement finir ensemble mais j'aime bien le couple que j'ai créé, c'est le mariage du cœur (Harry) et de la raison (je pense que tu devines qui c'est pas besoin de préciser, lol). Gros kissous ma puce.

Moi : Où je vais chercher ces idées ! Mais c'est très simple, dans ma tête bien sur ! ;-p.depuis que je suis toute petite je m'invente des histoires, et il y a peu de temps je me suis lancée dans celle-ci. Voilà pour mon petit blabla, pas intéressant, non ? . Merci en tout cas. Bye.

audrey22 : Re-salut ! Tu vas bientôt avoir la réponse ! Je ne sais pas trop si c'est comique mais moi ça me fait sourire. Je ne suis pas douée pour l'humour mais j'essaye.Bye et merci.

Zozo : Merci c'est très très très très gentil, lol.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : De surprises en surprises.

Harry se réveilla bien avant Hermione, il la regarda dormir. Elle était si calme si sereine dans son sommeil. « Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux de Cho alors que Hermione était à mes côtés ? Elle est tellement belle, je pourrais rester ma vie entière à la regarder dormir. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. »

-Je t'aime Mione. Murmura t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi. Dit-elle avec une voix ensommeillée. Depuis quand tu me regardes ?

-Depuis un petit moment.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller, nous allons être en retard, déjà que nous avons manqués un cours hier.

-A peine debout et tu ralles. Bonjour quand même. Dit Harry avec un sourire amusé à sa petite amie, qui était en train de se lever.

-Oh, désolé. Tu me connais, les études sont…

-Très importante pour toi, je sais.

-C'est ça. Dit la jeune fille en essayant d'enfiler ses chaussures sans perdre l'équilibre.

Harry, qui était toujours allongé, lui pris une main et la tira vers lui. Déséquilibrée et surprise, Hermione ne put se retenir et tomba de tout son long sur Harry, qui lui vola un baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être embrassés un nombre incalculable de fois, ils quittèrent la Salle sur Demande et rejoignirent leurs camarades attablés pour le petit déjeuné.

Personne ne posa la moindre question au Survivant sur son attitude de la veille. Ron avait fait passer le message de ne pas l'ennuyer sinon ils auraient à faire avec lui et personne ne voulait mettre en colère un Weasley d'1m90, entraîné depuis 2 ans à arrêter des souafles à pleine vitesse. De leur côté, les Maraudeurs discutaient à voix basses.

-Il est quand même là ce matin, j'aurais pourtant pensé qu'il n'irait pas en cours. Dit Sirius.

-Je vais essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, si tu veux James. Dit Rémus en voyant son ami lancer de rapide coup d'œil vers son fils.

-A qui veux tu parler ? Demanda Lily.

-Je pensais aller voir Ginny, elle est assez proche de Harry pour connaître son histoire.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas amoureux Moony. Le taquina Sirius.

-Mais je ne le suis pas, c'est juste pour poser des questions. Se justifia le loup-garou.

-Ne lui en pose pas trop, elle pourrait le répéter à son frère. Conseilla Lily.

Rémus se leva de sa place entre Sirius et James, et se dirigea vers la jeune fille rousse.

-Salut ! Je suis Romain. Je peux m'installer à coté de toi ?

-'Lut. Moi c'est Ginny. Tu peux t'asseoir.

-Je voulais faire de nouvelle connaissance, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te parler.

-Mm, je comprends. Tu viens d'où ?

-D'Italie.

-C'est bizarre, tu n'as aucun accent. Remarqua Ginny.

-Normal, ma mère est Anglaise et depuis mon plus jeune âge je parle cette langue. Je peux te poser une question plutôt indiscrète ?

-Vas-y mais je ne te promets pas d'y répondre.

-En fait c'est au sujet de ce qui c'est passé hier, je pense que tu en as entendu parler.

Mal à l'aise Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Pourquoi ne pas tout lui raconter, les autres connaissent bien l'histoire puisque Dumbledore en a parlé » Pensa t-elle.

-C'est une longue histoire, tu dois savoir ce qui s'est passé lors de la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui, le parrain de Harry était, d'après ce que tous le monde pensait, le traître qui avait fait tuer les parents de Harry. Et bien…

Rémus lui coupa la parole pour en savoir plus sur la mort de ses amis.

-Je suis désolé de te couper, tu vas trouver mon ignorance un peu bizarre, mais je ne sais pas comment Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu.

-Tu ne sais pas ça ! Mais tous les enfants sorciers connaissent cette histoire. S'exclama Ginny.

-Mes parents ne me l'ont jamais raconté. Je suppose qu'ils voulaient oublier l'époque du règne du Mage Noir. Ce justifia le jeune homme.

-Il va falloir que j'aille en cours, on peut se retrouver en fin d'après-midi pour que je te raconte tout.

-D'accord. On se retrouve à 17h30 dans la salle commune.

Les 2 jeunes Griffondor se séparèrent, Ginny, allant à son cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et Rémus rejoignant ses amis dans les couloirs des cachots où leur 1er cours de potion allait avoir lieux.  
« Peut-être que Rogue est un prof simpa. » Pensa le loup-garou, mais au fond de lui il en doutait.  
Devant la salle, James se jeta littéralement sur Rémus.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Le pressa t-il.

-Pas grand-chose pour l'instant. Je dois la retrouver tout à l'heure. Je vous ferais le rapport ce soir mon colonel. Ironisa Rémus en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

James déçu, essayait tout de même d'en savoir un peu plus.

-Allez ! Vous avez parlé ensemble. Dit nous…

-M. Belland, vous m'avez l'air très enthousiaste pour aller en cours. Fit une voix mielleuse derrière les Maraudeurs. Nous allons voir tout de suite si vous avez des aptitudes dans cette matière qu'est la potion.

Le cours fut terrible pour les nouveaux sauf pour Julia. Rogue n'arrêtait pas de les pousser à bout. Harry et ses camarades se demandaient comment ils avaient fait pour résister à l'envie de meurtre qui passait dans leurs yeux. Pour le Survivant, au contraire, ce fut le cours de potion le plus reposant qu'il n'ait jamais eu avec Rogue. On aurait dit que le professeur l'avait complètement oublié.  
Quand le dernier cours de la journée prit fin, Rémus se précipita dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires, puis il descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour rejoindre Ginny, qui l'attendait déjà.

-Tu veux qu'on aille dehors, Demanda Rémus. Comme ça, on profitera des derniers rayons du soleil de l'été.

Ils sortirent du château et s'installèrent sur l'herbe près du lac. Ginny lui raconta la vie de Harry. La mort de James et Lily. La 1ère année à Poudlard du Survivant. Comment il l'avait sauvé de Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Voldemort, en 2ème année. La rencontre entre Harry et Sirius Black et bien sur les révélations qui en suivirent. Le retour de Voldemort. Et pour finir, le cauchemar qui entait Harry depuis 2 ans et qui l'avait fait sortir de cours, la mort de Sirius, son dernier parent proche. Ils restèrent ensemble après la fin de l'histoire et mangèrent ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien. Pendant ce temps, James n'arrêtait pas de leur jeter des regards, impatient que son ami lui répète ce qu'il avait appris.

Quand Rémus rejoignit les Maraudeurs, il était déjà tard et James était ronchon. Il s'installa confortablement et débuta son récit.  
Les maraudeurs n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

-Harry est bien plus qu'un enfant ordinaire. Finit par dire Sirius, après un long moment de silence, ils le voyaient différemment de la veille.

-Il a vécu tellement de choses horribles, comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas craquer. Poursuivit Sirius.

-Parce qu'il a des amis près à tout pour et avec lui.Répondit une personne qui se tenait à l'entrée de la porte de la chambre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Pourquoi nous avoir espionné ? Vous êtes un professeur ? Pourtant on ne vous connaît pas ! S'écrièrent les maraudeurs.

-Voilà beaucoup de question en peu de temps ! Dit le nouveau venu. Voici les réponses. Oui, j'étais professeur ici il y a quelque temps. Non, je ne vous espionnais pas, j'étais venu vous parler de Harry à la demande de Dumbledore. Mais j'ai pu comprendre que se n'était plus la peine. Enfin, vous vous trompez en disant que vous ne me connaissez pas c'est tout le contraire. Vous me connaissez très bien, en particulier toi Rémus. Dit-il en pointant le lycanthrope, un large sourire étirant sa bouche.

Comme personne ne semblait comprendre il poursuivit.

-Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup changé en 20ans, j'ai vieilli. J'aurais pourtant pensé que Padfoot ou Prongs me reconnaîtraient.

-Comment connaissez-vous nos surnoms ! Il n'y a que Dumbledore et Harry qui… Mais Sirius fut coupé par Rémus.

-Vous êtes moi ! Murmura Rémus _junior._

-Gagné ! Lui répondit Rémus _senior._

Un grand silence plana après cette révélation.

-Je vois que ma visite vous fait plaisir. Ironisa Rémus _senior._

-Excusez-nous…Excuse-nous. Ça fait bizarre. Dit Lily. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi… pour vous 2 ?

-Non, il n'y a aucun risque. Rien ne changera. C'est juste un peu troublant de se voir.

L'atmosphère se détendit et Rémus _senior _s'installa avec les maraudeurs. Il leur expliqua qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir fait un voyage dans le futur mais que depuis quelques jours des souvenirs lui revenaient. Il revint sur l'histoire de Harry et combla les blancs.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand ils décidèrent de se coucher.

-Tu restes ici longtemps encore ? Demanda Rémus _junior._

-Non, je ne peux pas rester, je dois partir en mission pour l'ordre du phénix. Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir, ni si je vous reverrais avant que vous ne repartiez pour le passé. Je suis très content de vous avoir parlé. Vous me manquez depuis que vous… Enfin vous m'avez compris je pense. Il sortit de la chambre, suivit de près par Lily qui avait donné un dernier baisé à James.

Ils eurent tous du mal à s'endormir après tant de nouvelles.

* * *

**Note finale:** J'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est en lisant une fic où un auteur proposait ce qui va suivre que j'ai pensé pouvoir faire la même chose (ma phrase est un peu bizarre non ?). Pour ceux qui laissent des review dites 'anonyme' donc qui ne sont pas inscrit sur je peux leur envoyer un mail pour les prévenir d'un nouveau chapitre, si vous me laissez votre adresse bien sur. Comme ça vous n'aurez pas à faire le tour des fics que vous aimez pour voir s'il y a du nouveau. Généralement il faut 24h (d'après les dires de pour que s'affiche la fic donc dès que j'affiche un nouveau chap, je vous préviens mais ce sera initialisé que 24h plus tard. Voilà! 

Une review, ou même plusieurs me ferait grandement plaisir, en plus ce n'est pas dur, juste un clic sur le bouton bleu en bas à gauche.Si vous ne le faites pas je vous ferai subir mille tourmant,niark niark. C'est pas vrai, je vais pas vous manger, de toute façon je peux pas savoir qui vient mais si vous me laissez une review, là je le saurai et je sauterai partout dans le bureau car je serai très, très contente (véridique). Adishatz.


	6. Harry, un prof qui vous veut du bien

**Résumé :** C'est l'histoire de James, Lily, Sirius et Rémus qui font un petit voyage temporel et qui font tout pour découvrir le passé de Harry et leur futur bien sur. Au programme, de nombreuses questions, de l'amour, un peu d'action et surtout TOUS les sentiments des personnages.

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR.

**Note de l'auteur :** Les phrases se trouvant entre « » sont les pensées des personnages. Et les phrases en gras sont mes commentaires.

James → Jamis Belland (frère jumeau de Sophian, petit ami de Julia)

Lily → Julia Ronsara (petite amie de Jamis, demi-soeur de Romain)

Sirius → Sophian Belland (frère jumeau de Jamis)

Rémus → Romain Pelliata (cousin de Jamis et Sophian, demi-frère de Julia)

**RARs : **

Désolé pour les reviews je n'y répondrais pas personnellement cette fois ci. Merci beaucoup à **audrey22**, **MarissaParker**, **Fifi Brindacier**,** Le Saut de l'Ange**, et sans oublier ma petite puce **lily**,je vous fait de gros bisous.

Coucou tous le monde ! Finalement je n'aurais pas à me passer d'internet (gros soupir de soulagement). Je vous fais de gros gros kissous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Harry, un prof qui vous veut du bien.

La fin de la semaine passa très vite, les 7èmes années n'arrêtaient pas de travailler, les cours étant de plus en plus difficiles. Ils avaient des tonnes d'exercices à faire tous les soirs. Malgré tout, les maraudeurs (sauf Lily) trouvaient toujours le temps de faire des farces aux Serpentards. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient enfin remplacés.

La 1ère réunion de l'AD devait se dérouler le vendredi soir. Après avoir prévenu les membres, le Trio avait préparé les cours. Il fallait aussi prévenir les nouveaux, ce que fit Hermione la veille. Comme ils ne connaissaient pas la salle où se passait la réunion, elle leur donna RDV dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour la fin de la journée. Lily, Sirius, Rémus et James avaient hâte que les cours se finissent. Ils espéraient que la réunion de l'AD les rapproche du Trio car leur précédente tentative n'avait rien donné. Seul Lily avait lié contact avec Hermione car elles partageaient la même chambre et l'amour des études, ce qui avait favorisé l'entente entre les jeunes filles. Rémus, lui aussi, s'était lié un peu avec le Trio car il restait de plus en plus souvent avec la sœur de Ron. Et contre toute attente, ce dernier avait accepté qu'un garçon parle et s'approche de Ginny. Le lycanthrope, essayait de convaincre ses amis que la relation qu'il avait avec la jeune Weasley, n'était que platonique. Mais Sirius et James ne faisaient que le chambrer sur sa 'petite amie', la 1ère qu'il n'ait jamais eue. A chaque fois, cette discussion finissait en bataille, chacun restant sur ses positions. Ce que ne savait les faux jumeaux **(James et Sirius pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les infos de l'auteur qui se situe au tout début)** c'est que Rémus s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais tomber amoureux sa condition ne lui permettant pas (dixit le lycanthrope).

Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent directement dans la salle sur demande dès la fin des cours. Le nouveau couple eut quelques minutes pour lui, Les 2 Gryffondors avaient préféré cacher leur relation, Ron était le seul mis au courant. Peu à peu, la salle se remplit, quand ils furent tous là Hermione alla chercher les nouveaux. Les maraudeurs furent surprit, même s'ils avaient créé une carte portant leur nom, ils ne connaissaient pas cette salle. Harry pris la parole :

-Bien. Nous voilà réunis encore cette année pour des cours de DCFM. Aujourd'hui nous allons revoir les sorts appris les années précédentes. Mais avant il faut décider de l'entrée de Jamis, Julia, Romain et Sophian dans le groupe.

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation chez les élèves. Se tournant vers les nouveaux, Harry poursuivit :

-L'AD est un regroupement d'élève créé il y a 2 ans pour savoir se protéger de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. C'est un groupe secret dont chaque membre a juré de ne rien révéler sous peine de grave punition. Si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour y entrée, vous devez mettre votre nom sur cette liste. Mais avant votons. Ceux qui veulent qu'ils nous rejoignent, lèvent la main. Toute l'AD leva la main.

-Avec la majorité absolue, vous êtes acceptés. Vous pouvez vous inscrire sur la liste. Et bien sur, bienvenue !

Le cours put alors commencer. Harry demande de faire des groupes de 2 pour l'entraînement au désarment. Tous y arrivèrent très bien, même Neville qui depuis l'aventure au ministère de la magie, avait pris confiance en lui. Le Survivant leur fit travailler des sorts d'attaque. Les nouveaux s'en sortaient plutôt bien mais quand il fallut lancer le sort du patronus, ils se regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Ce sort est très complexe, on ne l'apprend que lors d'études de défense spécifique. Dit Julia.

-Oui, c'est exact. Mais les Détraqueurs aident Voldemort. Il faut pouvoir se défendre contre eux. C'est pour ça qu'on le pratique régulièrement. Expliqua Hermione.

-La formule est Spero Patronum, il faut penser à un souvenir joyeux pour qu'apparaisse une forme animale qui éloignera le danger. Au début c'est un peu difficile, ne vous inquiétez pas si n'y arrivez pas immédiatement. Dit Harry. Pendant que vous vous entraînez à dire la formule et à penser à un évènement joyeux, je vais chercher un épouventard.

Il s'éloigna, laissant les maraudeurs faire leurs exercices. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione pour leur demander de surveiller le groupe pendant qu'il s'occuperait des nouveaux.

A son retour il faisait avancer devant lui un coffre. Les maraudeurs se demandaient à quoi cet épouventard pouvait servir, il n'eurent pas le temps de poser la question.

-Mon épouventard se change en détraqueur, comme ça vous pourrez vous entraîner sur lui sans qu'il y ait de danger. Qui veut commencer ? S'expliqua Harry.

-J'y vais la première.Dit Julia.

-Très bien, est-ce que ton patronus a pris une forme particulière lors de tes essais ?

-Oui, un oiseau. Mais seulement pendant quelques secondes.

Harry se plaça devant la malle et l'ouvrit avec un Alohomora. Un détraqueur en sortit. La pièce se refroidit instantanément. Le Survivant s'écarta pour faire de la place à Julia. Elle lança le sort, met juste un mince filet gris sortit de sa baguette, Julia s'évanouit.

-Spero Patronum ! Cria Harry, repoussant le détraqueur-épouvantard vers la malle. Il s'approcha ensuite de Julia.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! Hurla James qui s'était agenouillé près de sa petite amie.

-Ce n'est rien. Tiens, regardes elle se réveille.

-Ce… C'était atroce, je te voyais mourir et puis il m'attaquait pour tuer… Murmura Lily.

-Mange ça, tu iras mieux après. Dit Harry en lui tendant un morceau de chocolat.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui faire travailler ce sort ! Continua à l'apostropher James.

-C'est comme ça qu'on m'a appris et je suis sûr que c'est la meilleure manière. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle allait réagir aussi mal à une attaque de détraqueur. Se justifia Harry.

-C'est vrai, les personnes ne réagisse pas de la même façon. C'est plus ou moins difficile selon ce que nous avons vécu. Ajouta Hermione qui s'était rapprochée. Mais Jamis continuait à grommeler.

-Je crois que se sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Annonça Harry.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle pour aller prendre un repas bien mérité après cette longue journée de travail. Il ne resta plus que les maraudeurs, le trio et Ginny.

-Harry nous a aussi entraîné de cette manière. C'était dur au début mais je sais que c'est utile, Chany m'a dit qu'elle avait dû se défendre cet été et sans cet entraînement elle serait morte. Dit Ginny.

-C'est moi qui n'ai pas assuré, Jamis, ne t'en prends pas à Harry. Dit Lily.

-Excuse moi. Finit par dire James après un silence. Je ne supporte pas de voir souffrir Julia, et je m'emporte vite.

-Ce n'est rien, je te comprends… C'est vrai que Chany c'est fait attaquée cet été ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, elle nous en a parlé un soir de cette semaine. Répondit Hermione.

-Harry… Je peux recommencer encore une fois. Je sais que le cours est fini mais…

-Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée, tu es encore faible.

-S'il te plais ! Le supplia Julia.

-Bon d'accord. Si tu penses que ça ira.

Harry ouvrit la malle de nouveau.

-Spero Patronum ! S'écria la jeune fille.

Une hirondelle apparut au bout de sa baguette, le détraqueur se retourna alors vers Rémus. Tout d'abord surpris, le jeune homme lança le sort et fit apparaître un renard argenté. Complètement affolé, le détraqueur se rua vers Sirius, il fut de nouveau repoussé par un chien et un cerf appartenant à James. Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry se réunirent aux autres. Le détraqueur-épouvantard se volatilisa en fumée.

Heureusement le trio n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre la forme des patronus de Jamis et Sophian, et les animagis de James et Sirius.

Content d'avoir réussit à repousser le détraqueur, le petit groupe d'adolescent sortit de la salle sur demande, bavardant gaiement sur leur réussite. Une nouvelle amitié étai née.

**

* * *

**

**Note finale :** Je me rends compte en relisant le chapitre que c'est un peu confus lors du dialogue, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le courage de le réécrire.

Le prochain chapitre est plus passionnant, se sera la 1ère sortie à Prés-au-Lard (en couple).

C'est en lisant une fic où un auteur proposait ce qui va suivre que j'ai pensé pouvoir faire la même chose (ma phrase est un peu bizarre non ?). Pour ceux qui laissent des review dites 'anonyme' donc qui ne sont pas inscrit sur je peux leur envoyer un mail pour les prévenir d'un nouveau chapitre, si vous me laissez votre adresse bien sur. Comme ça vous n'aurez pas à faire le tour des fics que vous aimez pour voir s'il y a du nouveau. Généralement il faut 24h (d'après les dires de pour que s'affiche la fic donc dès que j'affiche un nouveau chap, je vous préviens mais ce sera initialisé que 24h plus tard.

Une derniere chose : REVIEWWWWWWWWWW ! PLEASEEEEEEEEEE !


	7. Les couples se font, et ne se défont pas

**Résumé :** C'est l'histoire de James, Lily, Sirius et Rémus qui font un petit voyage temporel et qui font tout pour découvrir le passé de Harry et leur futur bien sur. Au programme, de nombreuses questions, de l'amour, un peu d'action et surtout TOUS les sentiments des personnages.

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR.

**Note de l'auteur :** Les phrases se trouvant entre « » sont les pensées des personnages. Et les phrases en gras sont mes commentaires.

James → Jamis Belland (frère jumeau de Sophian, petit ami de Julia)

Lily → Julia Ronsara (petite amie de Jamis, demi-soeur de Romain)

Sirius → Sophian Belland (frère jumeau de Jamis)

Rémus → Romain Pelliata (cousin de Jamis et Sophian, demi-frère de Julia)

**RARs : **

Lily : Tu appelle ça tomber bien d'avoir une intoxication alimentaire ! lol. T'inquiète pas il les a pas remarqué à ce moment là mais au prochain chapitre il y aura du nouveau je te le promet. Se sera même explosif… Gros kissou ma puce !

kelly malfoy : Merci pour cette si gentille review, voilà la suite. Kissous.

Fifi Brindacier : Merci, la voila, bonne lecture.

Thealie : Merci sa fait super plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui la.

audrey22 : Ils vont bientôt faire une drôle de découverte, au prochain chapitre… je n'en dis pas plus. Sinon je serais obligée de te tuer. Ne fais pas gaffe à se que je viens de t'écrire je commence à péter les plombs mais j'ai une excuse ça fait au moins 3 heure que je suis en train de taper ce foutu chapitre. Bon j'arrête de m'épancher et je te laisse lire. Kissous.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Les couples se font, et ne se défont pas ?... 

Quelques semaines après la rentrée, tous les élèves avaient pris leurs rythmes de croisière. Par contre Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, en plus des cours normaux déjà chargés, il devait s'occuper de l'AD, de sa charge de préfet, et du quidditch. Heureusement Hermione et Ron étaient là pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs et à préparer les cours de DCFM. Tous se travail avait quand même un avantage, il permettait à Harry de ne plus penser à la mort de son parrain, ce qui le soulageait d'un grand poids.

De leur côté les maraudeurs avaient vécu leur 1ère pleine lune de l'année 1997. Grâce à la potion tue-loup, Rémus n'avait pratiquement plus de soucis à se faire, il n'était pas obliger de s'absenter plusieurs jours et sa transformation était beaucoup moins douloureuse.

L'entraînement de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour le tournoi de Quidditch avait repris. Harry était de nouveau dans l'équipe après la levée de l'interdiction à vie de jouer qu'avait prononcé le professeur Ombrage en 5ème année. L'année précédente, il était devenu le capitaine et avait dû trouver de nouveaux joueurs en remplacement des batteurs Fred et Georges Weasley, et des poursuiveuses Alicia Spinnet, Angélina Johnson et Katie Bell qui avaient fini leur étude. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à remplacer l'ancienne équipe et il avait dû faire des changements en cours d'année, c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient perdu la coupe de quidditch. Mais cette année ils étaient prêt, son équipe était parfaite. Ils allaient reprendre la coupe aux Serpentards. Ginny, Chany et Adrian Foster (de 3ème années) étaient les nouveaux poursuiveurs. Colin et Denis Crivey avaient pris les postes de batteur. Ron était le gardien et bien sur Harry avait le poste d'attrapeur.

La séance d'entraînement était laborieuse, quelques élèves de Gryffondors y assistaient, dont les maraudeurs qui voulaient voir comment Harry se débrouillait sur un balai. Pour commencer, l'équipe fit quelques exercices, puis ils firent 2 petits matchs car le 1er ne dura pas longtemps, Harry ayant attrapé le vif en 5 minutes. James était très fier des performances de son fils.

Après la séance d'entraînement et la douche, ils reprirent le chemin du château. Les maraudeurs étaient allés féliciter le capitaine. Ron était derrière avec Chany. La jeune fille plaisait beaucoup à Ron, ses meilleurs amis l'avait remarqué et lui avaient dit de se lancer, mais le garçon avait une peur bleue de se faire rejeter comme avec Fleur Delacour.

_Flash :_

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Lui avaient-il dit. Fleur jouait de son charme de vélane sur tous les hommes, puis elle les jetait comme de veilles chaussettes pour s'amuser.

-Tu veux que je lui parle ? Proposa Hermione. Comme on est dans la même chambre c'est facile.

-Non ! S'exclama le rouquin.

-Elle est très gentille. Poursuivit Hermione même après se refus si catégorique. Je pense qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup.

-J'ai dit non Mione. Je… Je m'en occuperai moi-même.

Harry était content pour son ami, le quidditch était un bon moyen de s'approcher de Chany. Il espérait que Ron en profiterait et qu'il ne jouerait pas les imbéciles comme il s'avait si bien le faire. D'après se qu'il voyait, tous ce passait pour le mieux, les 2 jeunes gens parlaient et riaient ensemble. « Il faut que je lui suggère d'inviter Chany à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard de week-end prochain. Et moi j'irais avec Hermione ». Pensa Harry.

_Fin du flash._

La 1ère sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva plus vite que le pensait les élèves, elle marquait le début des vacances d'octobre et la fête d'halloween. Le matin de la sortie, quand le trio descendit prendre le petit déjeuné, ils trouvèrent la Grande-Salle envahit par des chauves-souris, des citrouilles géantes de Hagrid. La pièce était magnifique avec toutes ces décorations. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers le village de sorcier. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent de nombreux groupes d'élèves. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient accompagnés par Ginny et Chany. Le rouquin avait montré son courage de Gryffondor en invitant Chany. Le petit groupe se dirigea directement chez Honey Duke pour refaire leur stock de bonbon. Ils y retrouvèrent Jamis, Romain, Julia et Sophian. A la sortie de la boutique de friandise, ils partirent en groupe de 2 vers différentes directions.Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la cabane hurlante, Ron et Chany vers le bar des 3 balais, Romain et Ginny allèrent faire les boutique, ainsi que Julia et Jamis, enfin Sophian partit retrouver une fille de 3ème années de Serdaigle, c'était sa 4ème petite amie qu'il avait depuis la rentrée **(et oui ! je l'ai déjà dit avant mais on ne change pas un séducteur avec un voyage dans le temps ! lol) **

La journée se présentait bien, il faisait un peu froid mais le soleil était vigoureux. Quand Harry et Hermione furent sur de ne pas être vu, ils arrêtèrent de jouer les amis de toujours pour profiter de se moment de solitude et jouer les amoureux, faisant une balade romantique.

De leur côté, Ron et Chany bavardaient de chose et d'autre devant une chope de bière au beurre. Le rouquin finit par avouer ses sentiments au milieu d'une conversation sur le quidditch.

-Tu me fais penser à Marie Stud de l'équipe des Canon de Chudley quand tu joues. Dit Ron.

-Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, j'adore cette joueuse, elle a une technique fantastique. Je pense que mon jeu serait meilleur si j'avais un autre balai que mon vieux comète. Tu penses quoi de leurs nouveaux balais, il parait qu'ils tirent vers la gauche mais leurs accélérations masquent se petit défaut, tu trouves pas ?

-Oui, t'as raison. Tu… tu veusortiravecmoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Tu veux être ma petite amie ? Bredouilla-t-il en devenant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Oui !

-C'est… c'est vrai ? Demanda Ron surpris de cette réponse positive.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors devant les regards amusés de leur camarade présent dans le pub.

La matinée était très vite passée pour Ginny et Rémus. La jeune fille avait trouvé en Romain un frère **(je sais elle en manque pas mais ici c'est un peu particulier)**, un ami, un confident. C'était la même chose pour Rémus, James, Sirius, Peter et Lily étaient importants pour lui mais quand il était avec Ginny il se sentait bien.

Ils avaient fait la grande majorité des magasins de Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient beaucoup rie dans le magasin de chapeau, ils avaient essayé pratiquement tous les modèles, du plus petit au plus farfelu. Un des chapeaux avait essayé de manger les cheveux de Romain et Ginny avait dû l'assommer (le chapeau) pour le faire lâcher prise. Au déjeuné ils s'étaient gavés de bonbon, Ginny avait faillit s'étrangler avec un bonbon surprise de Bertie Crochue au goût de fromage moisi. Ils passèrent la fin de la journée à bavarder devant un pichet de bière au beurre et à se balader dans les rues bondées d'élèves. Pour le chemin du retour, ils choisirent de passer par des sentiers latéraux. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la grille de Poudlard Ginny faillit perdre l'équilibre à cause d'une souche d'arbre, Romain la rattrapa dans ses bras. Quand Ginny releva la tête leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Rémus s'approcha un peu plus et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la Griffondor. Un baiser doux et tendre, le 1er baiser que le lycanthrope donnait. Un baiser pour la fille qu'il aimait. Oui, il l'aimait plus que tout car un loup quand il trouvait sa compagne lui resté fidèle pour la vie. Il aurait voulu tout oublier et ne vivre que se moment là. D'un mouvement brusque, il repoussa Ginny qui était totalement interdite de sa réaction.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser.

-Pourquoi tu me repousses ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Pourtant je pensais que… que je te plaisais. Murmura Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas ça, tu me plais beaucoup…

-C'est quoi alors ? Tu me trouves trop jeune ou peut-être trop idiote. Pas assez bien pour toi. La jeune fille commençait à s'énerver et à élever la voix.

-Non ! Tu es une fille extraordinaire, différente des autres, le problème vient de moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer.

-Je ne comprends pas. Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Le lycanthrope ne lui répondit pas et préféra s'enfuir pour éviter de croiser le regard de Ginny, s'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cette femme-enfant qui lui faisait franchir la ligne qu'il s'était promis de ne même pas approcher.

« L'amour ne doit pas exister pour un montre comme moi ! Que vais-je faire, Merlin ? Je ne dois plus la voir sinon je la ferais souffrir et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre ». Pensa Rémus pendant qu'il courait vers le château, vers son dortoir. Ginny le regarda partir totalement déboussolée, puis elle décida de rentrer elle aussi.

La soirée d'halloween se passa très bien pour tout le monde sauf pour Ginny et Rémus. La jeune fille ne semblait pas en forme son frère et Hermione le remarquèrent, ils arrêtèrent de lui poser des questions quand elle prétexta avoir trop mangé de bonbon durant la journée. Rémus n'était pas descendu pour le repas, en prétextant vouloir se reposer car la pleine lune arrivait et que sa journée l'avait fatigué plus que de raison.

Durant tous le repas, Sirius avait commencé à draguer Hermione, il n'était plus avec la Serdaigle. Harry regardait son petit manège en essayant de garder tant bien que mal de ne pas lui envoyer son point dans la figure. Hermione résistait aux assauts de Sophian e lui envoyant quelques piques se qui rassurait Harry mais qui donnait encore plus la volonté de continuer au dragueur. Aucune fille ne lui résistait et ça ne commencerait pas ici.

Le soir, James et Lily, Ron et Chany s'installèrent au coin du feu en amoureux. Harry et Hermione s'éclipsèrent dans la salle sur demande, le Survivant voulait éviter Sophian.

Deux jours après le début des vacances, les maraudeurs s'étaient rassemblés dans la cabane Hurlante, ils attendaient que la pleine lune se lève et que la transformation de Rémus commence. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter :

-Rémus, que s'est-il passé lors de la sortie ? Demanda James.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Ne ment pas Moony. On a bien vu que depuis ce jour là, vous ne vous parlez plus toi et Ginny. On n'est pas aveugle.

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Répliqua Rémus ayant pour la première fois de sa vie envie que sa mutation commence pour stopper les questions. Se serait une bonne échappatoire mais il savait que James et Sirius ne se laisseraient pas avoir et qu'ils recommenceraient demain leur investigation.

-Je vous en parlerais demain, ma transformation commence. Dit-il après un silence pesant.

Ils avaient prévu de sortir de leur cachette cette nuit là, ils feraient comme au bon vieux temps une ballade dans le parc.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut il était plus touché que d'habitude car cette fois-ci la victime de Voldemort était un jeune moldu qui ne connaissait rien de la magie, il l'avait tué pour s'amuser.

Pour se changer les idées, Harry décida de sortir du dortoir. En faisant le moins de bruit possible il pris sa cape d'invisibilité, la mis et descendit dans la salle commune. Il pris le couloir étroit de la tour Griffondor et se retrouva dans les couloirs. Harry ne faisait pas attention où il allait, il erra pendant un moment, sans s'en rendre compte il sortit du château. Il finit par s'asseoir près du lac et observa la lune qui était pleine. La nuit était calme, on n'entendait seulement un hululement de temps en temps. Puis, sortant de nulle part, un jeune chien noir passa sur le côté gauche de Harry.

**Note finale :**C'est en lisant une fic où un auteur proposait ce qui va suivre que j'ai pensé pouvoir faire la même chose (ma phrase est un peu bizarre non ?). Pour ceux qui laissent des review dites 'anonyme' donc qui ne sont pas inscrit sur je peux leur envoyer un mail pour les prévenir d'un nouveau chapitre, si vous me laissez votre adresse bien sur. Comme ça vous n'aurez pas à faire le tour des fics que vous aimez pour voir s'il y a du nouveau. Généralement il faut 24h (d'après les dires de pour que s'affiche la fic donc dès que j'affiche un nouveau chap, je vous préviens mais ce sera initialisé que 24h plus tard.

Une dernière chose a vous demandé, les reviews sont un bonheur quand on les reçoit donc n'hésité pas à en envoyer une ou même plusieurs, pour dire des choses gentilles ou méchantes si vous voulez, je mords pas en plus c'est constructif.

Kissous.

**P.S :** Faites pas gaffe aux fautes d'orthographes, j'ai pas vraiment relu. Désolé.


	8. Qd Harry rencontre des animagis et Remus

**Résumé :** C'est l'histoire de James, Lily, Sirius et Rémus qui font un petit voyage temporel et qui font tout pour découvrir le passé de Harry et leur futur bien sur. Au programme, de nombreuses questions, de l'amour, un peu d'action et surtout TOUS les sentiments des personnages.

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR.

**Note de l'auteur :** Les phrases se trouvant entre « » sont les pensées des personnages. Et les phrases en gras sont mes commentaires.

James → Jamis Belland (frère jumeau de Sophian, petit ami de Julia)

Lily → Julia Ronsara (petite amie de Jamis, demi-soeur de Romain)

Sirius → Sophian Belland (frère jumeau de Jamis)

Rémus → Romain Pelliata (cousin de Jamis et Sophian, demi-frère de Julia)

**RARs : **

audrey22 : pour se qui est de Ginny et Rémus tu vas avoir une réponse simple et claire dans ce nouveau chapitre, il faut juste que tu ais la patience d'arriver à la fin. Pour Harry, il aura la surprise de sa vie et sa réaction est, disons… spéciale… je ne t'en dis pas plus sinon je te gâcherais tous le plaisir, non ? Gros kissou et au prochain chapitre.

Adaska : Merci beaucoup ça fait vraiment très plaisir de lire des reviews comme la tienne, ça m'encourage à continuer. Bonne lecture.

Lily: salut ma puce ! Contente de savoir que le camp s'est bien passé malgré quelques problèmes intestinaux et une tempête qui vous est passé dessus. MOIIII sadique pas du tout, où va tu chercher tous ça… (Sourire angélique), la preuve ce petit chapitre qui arrive tout chaud sortie de mon classeur où je range mes fics. Bon je te l'accorde, je suis un peu en retard pour pas dire beaucoup mais il faut dire que j'étais très occupée à faire la grasse mat, à faire la fête avec mes ami(e)s et plein d'autres choses tout aussi importante. Enfin, je vais arrêter de m'épancher pour te laisser à la lecture. Gros kissou !

luluflo4 : Merci ! Mais ne recommence pas à être en retard sinon… Oups il faudrait que je m'arrête, je péte quelque fois les plombs, surtout que moi aussi j'étais en retard pour ce chapitre. Allé bonne lecture, kissou.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Quand Harry rencontre des animagis et Rémus l'amour, ça donne un feu d'artifice.

**(Le titre est long mais je l'aime bien donc je le laisse comme ça).**

Quand James, Sirius et Rémus furent transformés, ils partirent vers le parc de Poudlard. A la sortie du tunnel, Sirius-chien était tellement content qu'il sautait partout comme un jeune chiot. Pour se défouler les pattes, il courut autour de ses amis qui s'amusaient de le voir aussi joyeux. Alors que James-cerf et Rémus-loup partaient vers la forêt interdite, Sirius décida de courir vers le lac.

Harry ne vit pas immédiatement le chien, il n'aperçu qu'un ombre qui avançait rapidement. Tout d'abord surpris, puis effrayé de se faire prendre par un professeur en dehors du château à une heure avancée de la nuit, il pensa fuir pour retourner le plus vite possible dans son dortoir. Au 2ème passage, il vit nettement le chien noir. Harry ne fit plus aucun mouvement. « Ce chien ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ressemble tellement à… »

-Sirius ! Finit-il par dire tout haut.

Le chien l'entendit grâce à son ouïe très fine, il stoppa sa course pour voir qui pouvait l'appeler. Il reconnu Harry qui n'était qu'à une 20ène de mètre en face de lui. Il réalisa que son futur filleul n'aurait pas du le voir, il fallait qu'il retrouve ses amis et qu'ils retournent au plus vite dans la cabane hurlante.

« Mais s'il connaît l'existence de nos animagis il doit connaître la cabane hurlante et son passage secret. Que faire ? ». Ça commençait à faire un petit moment qu'ils se faisaient face et Harry décida de s'approcher pour voir mieux le chien. A se mouvement, Sirius s'enfuit à toute allure laissant le garçon totalement interdit. Ce dernier appela encore une fois le nom de Sirius mais le chien ne se retourna plus.

Harry n'essaya pas de le suivre et préféra retourner dans son dortoir. Il était troublé… Ce n'était pas un rêve… Le chien noir existait bien… il en était sûr. Etait-ce son parrain ?... L'animal ressemblait beaucoup à l'animagus de Padfoot, mais il semblait encore être un jeune chien… Bien trop jeune… C'était-il arrêté au nom de Sirius ou simplement parce qu'il avait entendu du bruit ?... Toutes ces questions tournaient dans la tête du survivant, il ne réussit à se rendormir qu'au petit matin, épuisé.

Les cours avaient repris, chaque jour apportait son lot de mauvaises nouvelles. On apprenait la mort d'un parent proche ou d'un amis de la famille. Chaque jour, les élèves redoutaient d'apprendre de la bouche de Dumbledore ou par l'arrivée d'une lettre de couleur sombre la terrible nouvelle d'une mort violente. Et chaque jour, ils oubliaient leur peine ou leur malheur grâce aux farces de Romain, Sophian et Jamis. Si les 3 compères se faisaient prendre, la punition n'était généralement pas trop dure sauf avec Rogue **(on se demande pourquoi ! lol)** car ils permettaient de mètre un peu de gaîté dans ces temps si sombres. Le 1er match de l'équipe de Gryffondor contre celle de Poufsouffle fut largement remporté par les rouge et or (340 à 130). Le match suivant, contre les Serdaigles le fut tout aussi facilement (500 à 110). Les lions menaient de quelques points devant les Serpentards, le dernier match serait donc décisif.

Lors des vacances de noël, pratiquement tous les élèves rentèrent chez eux, il ne resta plus au château que le trio, les maraudeurs, Ginny, Chany, et 4 ou 5 élèves d'autres maisons.

Depuis la sortie à Pré-au-lard, Romain et Ginny ne se parlaient plus et essayaient de s'éviter le plus possible. Hermione avait bien tenté de poser des questions à son amie mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. De leur côté les maraudeurs essayaient de raisonner Rémus mais le lycanthrope ne voulait rien savoir **(une vrai tête de mule le loup-garou, mouaaah, trop drôle non ? Je sais… pas la peine de le dire mon jeu de mot était nul. Grr, si on peut plus rire…)**. Pourtant cet éloignement forcé, il pesait beaucoup.

Harry avait parlé de sa rencontre avec le chien à ses meilleurs amis, ils en avaient conclue que l'animal n'avait rien à voir avec Sirius. Pourtant Harry avait un doute. En plus, le trio se posait de nombreuses questions sur les nouveaux, ils leur arrivaient quelque fois de penser qu'ils pourraient faire partis des Mangemorts, l'absence occasionnelle de Romain pouvait en être la preuve. Peu à peu, Hermione, Harry et Ron se méfiaient de leurs 4 amis.

Sophian n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour d'Hermione malgré ses refus catégoriques. Ce petit jeu commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Harry qui avait décidé d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son rival, quitte à lui révéler sa relation avec Hermione. La jeune Gryffondor n'était pas enchantée par la décision de Harry, elle essayait de lui faire changer d'avis en disant que Sophian finirait bien par se lasser d'être toujours éconduit. Harry lui répondait qu'il lui parlerait de toute façon.

Quelques jours après noël, Sirius réunit une sorte de conseil de guerre avec James et Rémus dans leur chambre.

-J'ai eu une petite idée pour une blague. Dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Oh ! Je n'aime pas ça. Dit Rémus. La dernière fois que tu as eu cette air là, ta farce nous a envoyé ici dans le futur.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de potion, juste de simple pétard mouillé du Docteur Flibuste.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'original alors. Commenta James. On en utilise tout le temps.

-Ah, ah ! Surprise ! S'écria Sirius en sautant sur son lit.

-Si tu ne nous dit rien se n'était pas la peine de nous réunir, j'ai du travail pour les cours de potion qui m'attend.

-Non ! Reste ! Nous allons faire une blague aux filles et ça se passera dans leur dortoir.

-Dans leur dortoir ! Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'aucun garçon ne peu y monter. S'exclama Rémus.

-Oui, d'accord, nous non, mais quelqu'un d'autre oui.

-Pas question de demander à Lily, tu sais qu'elle refusera. S'écria James.

-Qui te parle de lui demander ? C'est pas à elle que je pensais mais plutôt à un chien et un cerf.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche. Dit Rémus. Même son vos forme animagis vous restez des hommes.

-Ne t'en fait pas Moony, j'ai déjà essayé pour vérifier et ça va.

-Alors je te suis, explique ton plan Paddy. Dit son vrai-faux jumeau.

Avant de reprendre la parole, Sirius se tourna vers le Lycanthrope.

-Mais bien sur que j'en suis. Dit Rémus devant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme.

-Bon, voilà… Et il se lança dans l'explication détaillée et très longue de son plan d'attaque. Cette fois tout était prévu.

Trois jour plus tard, Sirius, James et Rémus se réunirent de nouveau pour mètre leur plan à exécution. Il était 20h30 et tous les Gryffondor présent pendant les vacances de noël étaient réunis dans la salle commune, sauf, bien entendu nos 3 conspirateurs. Rémus se joignit à eux pour les empêcher, au cas où, de sortir de la pièce avant que tous soient prêts dans la chambre des filles. Vers minuit la petite troupe se décida à monter dans leurs dortoirs. Les 3 farceurs étaient impatients de voir la réaction de Ginny, Chany, Hermione et Lily. James proposa alors de la vivre en temps réel, ils se transformèrent en leur animagis respectif et grimpèrent l'escalier menant chez les filles. Lorsque les pétards explosèrent, les 4 Gryffondor poussèrent de grands cris. Alerté, Ron et Harry suivit de près par Romain se précipitèrent vers l'entrée de l'escalier. Après l'avoir descendu en 4ème vitesse, Chany se jeta dans les bras de Ron, Hermione dans ceux de Harry, et contre toute attente Rémus recueillit sans aucun mouvement de recul la jeune Weasley. Harry essayait de calmer sa petite amie avec des paroles rassurantes quand il vit apparaître un chien et un cerf dans l'escalier. « Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils sont morts ». Les animagus furent étonnés de voir l'attroupement et se rendirent conte de leur erreur trop tard. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre ils reprirent leurs formes humaines.

Tu… tu es… James Potter ? Tu es mon père ? demanda d'une petite voix Harry même s'il n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Ne ment pas !

-Oui je suis James. Je vais t'expliquer…

Rogue avait raison, s'emporta Harry, tu ne sais faire que l'imbécile pour te rendre intéressant. -Tu n'es en fait qu'un être prétentieux et trop fier de toi ! Et dire que je te prenais pour mon héros, je me suis trompé et maintenant je m'en rends compte. J'ai honte d'avoir un père comme toi, qui ne sait que s'amuser en se jouant des autres.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je te l'interdis. Répliqua James blesser dans son amour propre par son futur fils.

-Quoi ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Si tu penses que je vais être fier de toi… Tu me dégoûtes ! Je ne veux plus te voir, ni te parler. Ne t'approche plus de moi et de mes amis. Il se tourna vers Sirius. Et toi ! Le fidèle chienchien de James, c'est pareil ! Si je te vois encore tourner autour d'Hermione je te colle mon point dans la figure ! Hermione est MA petite amie.

Quand il eu finit de s'en prendre à son père et son parrain, Harry partit précipitamment, suivit par Hermione, Ron et Chany qui ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi en colère.

-Vous êtes content de vous ? Maintenant il nous déteste. Triple idiot ! Harry a raison, tu n'es qu'un imbécile James Potter. Dit Lily qui remonta dans sa chambre.

Accablé, James et Sirius décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Il ne resta plus que Ginny toujours dans les bras de Rémus. S'écartant un peu de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, elle lui parla pour la 1ère fois depuis la sortie de Près-au-Lard :

-Tu es Rémus Lupin ?

-Oui.

-Je comprends un peu mieux ta réaction quand on s'est embrassé… Je sais que tu es un loup-garou, je m'en fiche car je t'aimes. Ta condition ne me fait pas peur.

-Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi après les pétards et mon éloignement depuis la sortie ?

-Si. Je suis en colère, mais je comprends que vous ayez gardés le silence sur votre réelle identité. Je suis sûre qu'Harry le comprendra aussi et que ça s'arrangera entre lui et James.

-Tu sais… Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons avoir une relation ensemble. Dit le lycanthrope d'une toute petite voix. Je m'étais fais la promesse de je jamais tomber amoureux, j'ai peur que tu souffre à cause de moi.

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, c'est en me tenant éloigné de toi que tu me fais souffrir. Je t'en pris, e me repousse pas encore une fois.

Pour toute réponse, Rémus embrassa doucement la jeune fille. Puis se séparant de ses douces lèvres, il lui murmura :

-Je t'aime.

* * *

**Note finale :** voilà c'est l'avant avant dernier chapitre avant le point final de cette fic.

Je propose toujours de vous envoyer un mail pour vous signaler qu'un nouveau chap est en ligne, à vous de me laisser une review avec votre adresse. Ne vous inquiétés pas je n'envoie pas de virus avec.

Des reviews en grands nombres me feraient très plaisir ainsi que me faire sauter partout dans la maison comme une folle devant les yeux exorbités de mes parents. Vous savez se qui vous reste à faire, un petit mot gentil, une remarque (c'est constructif), un message d'amour, je prends tous.


	9. Harry, James, Lily, une famille spéciale

**Résumé :** C'est l'histoire de James, Lily, Sirius et Rémus qui font un petit voyage temporel et qui font tout pour découvrir le passé de Harry et leur futur bien sur. Au programme, de nombreuses questions, de l'amour, un peu d'action et surtout TOUS les sentiments des personnages.

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR.

**Note de l'auteur :** Les phrases se trouvant entre « » sont les pensées des personnages. Et les phrases en gras sont mes commentaires.

James → Jamis Belland (frère jumeau de Sophian, petit ami de Julia)

Lily → Julia Ronsara (petite amie de Jamis, demi-soeur de Romain)

Sirius → Sophian Belland (frère jumeau de Jamis)

Rémus → Romain Pelliata (cousin de Jamis et Sophian, demi-frère de Julia)

**RARs :** désolé pour les rar's, je ne les fait pas personnellement, en tous cas merci beaucoup à **Lily**, **audrey22** (3 review pour un chapitre, wouah c'est trop !), **Zazo**, **Rebecca-Black**, **koyl78**. Gros gros bisous. Je vous aime.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Harry, James, Lily ; une famille un peu spéciale. **

Au retour des vacances, les élèves se posèrent beaucoup de questions, ils avaient remarqué la tension qui s'était instaurée entre Harry et les nouveaux, alors qu'ils semblaient si proches avant. Les tentatives pour en savoir plus auprès des concernés ou de leurs amis n'aboutirent à rien. Ils remarquèrent aussi que Romain, Sophian et Jamis s'étaient totalement arrêtés. Enfin ils découvrirent, pour le plus grand malheur de quelques prétendants et prétendantes, le couple de Romain et Ginny.

Les professeur avaient vu ces changement, eux non plus n'avaient pas de réponse sur ce qui s'était passé. Seul Dumbledore comprit que le trio savait pour l'identité des nouveaux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lors de la réunion de l'AD prévue le jeudi de la rentré, Harry ne prêta aucune attention aux Maraudeurs. Le seul regard qu'il leur accorda aurait suffit à glacer le plus bouillonnant des volcan, ce fut Hermione et Ginny qui s'occupèrent de leur faire travailler les sorts. A la fin du cours particulier, il ne resta dans la salle plus queque Harry et Lily. La Gryffondor s'approcha timidement de son futur fils.

-Harry ? …

-Quoi ! S'emporta le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas la peine de venir plaider le cas de Jamis, il n'a qu'à le faire lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me parler comme ça, je ne viens pas pour James ? D'ailleurs moi aussi je suis en colère contre lui.

-Et alors ? Tu es là pour ? dit-il plus calmement.

-Je voulais juste t'expliquer comment nous sommes arrivés ici et pourquoi nous t'avons caché notre identité. Tu as le droit de savoir.

-…

Prenant son silence pour un acquiescement, Lily poursuivit :

-C'est une blague des 3 idiots qui nous a amené à cette époque. Dit-elle avec un petit rire sarcastique. Encore une. Dumbledore ne voulait pas que Voldemort connaisse notre présence ici, il aurait sûrement voulut nous tuer.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit à moi !

-Franchement, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que nous avions peur de ta réaction. Tu as déjà beaucoup souffert, la mort de Sirius était récente. Comment allais-tu réagir ? Peut-être mal. Quand je t'ai vu le jour de la rentré, tu semblais si… fragile. J'ai eu peur (et les autres aussi je pense) de te faire souffrir.

-Mais j'aurais été si content ! J'aurais préféré l'entendre de votre bouche que de le découvrir de cette façon.

-Nous ne le savions pas à ce moment là. Oh Harry ! Nous avons le même âge mais je t'aime comme une mère. Acheva Lily, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime… maman. Dit Harry en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune fille.

Quand Hermione entra dans la salle sur demande pour y chercher son petit ami, elle le trouva en pleur dans les bras de Lily qui le berçait. Une scène étrange, où une mère et son fils avaient le même âge. Une scène pleine d'amour. Cette scène, Hermione ne voulut pas la déranger, elle sortit le plus doucement possible, laissant une mère et son fils réunit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Hermione ! Tu ne saurais pas où est Lily par hasard ? Je la trouve nulle part. demanda James à la jeune fille qui refermait la porte de la salle sur demande. Elle sursauta.

-Ça va pas de surprendre les gens comme ça ! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu arrives, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Lily est dans la salle, mais je préfèrerais que tu la laisses un peu.

-Il faut lui dire que le dîner va bientôt finir, il voudrait mieux qu'elle vienne. Dit-il en s'avançant.

-Non ! Hermione fit un rempart de son corps. Elle est avec Harry, laisse les un peu tous les deux.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle le tira par le bras en disant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va pas te la voler ta Lily !

-En fait, j'aimerais lui parler aussi. Je voudrais lui dire qu'il a raison et…

Hermione le coupa :

-Il vaut mieux que tu laisses passer un peu de temps. Je le connais bien, c'est quelqu'un d'impulsif mais ça passera.

-Il m'en veut tellement et il a raison.

-Il ne t'en veut pas ou du moins pas beaucoup. Il a eu un choc en apprenant qui vous étiez et il s'en est pris à vous pour se protéger en quelque sorte. Je pense qu'il a peur de s'attacher à vous car il sait qu'il va vous perdre.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, sûre et certaine. Il s'en fiche de la blague et je pense qu'il en aurait ri si vous n'étiez pas apparu. Allé, viens et ne t'inquiète plus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lundi suivant, à la fin du cours de potion, Rogue garda Jamis, Romain et Sophian sous prétexte que leur potion était ratée. Harry, qui était sorti en même temps que les autres élèves, prétexta refaire son lacet pour rester près de l'entré du cachot et entendre ce qui se disait.

-Votre potion est d'une nullité totale. Commença le professeur.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! S'écrièrent les 3 amis.

-Taisez-vous. Qui est le professeur ici ? Pour votre insolence j'enlève 50 points à votre maison et vous ferez une heure de retenue.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de réagir devant la mauvaise foi de son professeur abhorré. Il entra en trombe dans la salle de classe.

-Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous en prendre à eux ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vous ont fait une mauvaise blague quand vous étiez jeune que vous avez le droit de vous acharner contre eux aujourd'hui.

-Potter ! Que faites-vous là ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez mais retenait votre langue sinon vous aurez aussi une retenue.

-Arrêtez de jouer à ça, je sais tous.

Rogue se tourna vers les Maraudeurs les yeux remplient de colère.

-Dumbledore vous avez dit de ne rien révéler !

-Ils n'ont rien dit. Les défendit Harry. J'ai tous découverts par moi-même. Pourquoi vous en prendre à eux, vous n'êtes plus un adolescent.

Rogue était rouge de colère, il leva son bras pour gifler Harry mais se retint au dernier moment en voyant le regard de défit que le garçon lui lançait. Dans son mouvement, la manche de sa robe de sorcier laissa apparaître la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbre.

-C'est un mangemort ! J e le savais ! S'écria Sirius en pointant de son doigt le poignet de son ennemi de toujours. Il faut prévenir le directeur.

-Sirius ! Attends ! Dit Harry en retenant son parrain. Je sais qui il est et Dumbledore aussi, maintenant il est de notre coté en espionnant Voldemort pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Il vous trahira, il a ça dans le sang.

-Calme toi Sirius ! Ce que je dis est vrai, s'il n'avait pas été là les années précédentes je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Harry a raison. Dit une voix dans l'entré du cachot. J'ai une entière confiance en Sévérus. Acheva Dumbledore. Je crois que vous avez cours de Sortilège, il serait préférable que vous vous y rendiez maintenant, vous êtes déjà en retard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Depuis l'altercation avec Rogue, Harry et les maraudeurs se parlaient de nouveau. Ils restaient la plupart du temps ensemble avec le reste du trio et leurs petites amies respectives. Les cours de potion étaient beaucoup plus calmes pour les maraudeurs mais on pouvait voir dans les yeux de Rogue une haine indescriptible et qui ne s'effacerait jamais.

La vie à Poudlard se poursuivait et les examens approchaient. Voldemort ne faisait pas parler de lui, il préparait quelque chose d'important mais aucune information ne filtrait, même Rogue ne savait rien. Tous ça était inquiétant mais personne ne pouvait rien y faire, il ne pouvait qu'attendre et le moment venu ils sauraient.

Le mois d'avril touchait à sa fin et les beaux jours se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Dumbledore avait annoncé aux 4 visiteurs du passé que la potion de retour serait bientôt terminée. Les maraudeurs profitaient de leurs derniers jours en cette année 1997. La jeune Weasley n'arrivait pas masquer le voile de tristesse qui passait dans ses yeux, son amour pour Rémus était très fort et leur séparation serait un vrai déchirement. Pour Harry aussi se serait difficile, il allait perdre une nouvelle fois ses parents, mais il en profitait le plus possible en essayant d'en apprendre le plus possible sur eux.

Le dernier week-end avant le départ des maraudeurs arriva plus rapidement que prévu à leurs yeux. Ils avaient arrêté de prendre la potion pour changer d'apparence, et peu à peu leurs yeux reprenaient leur couleur naturelle. Dans leurs cheveux apparaissaient des mèches. Ce qui en étonnait plus d'un mais par chance personne ne se doutait de leur réelle identité.

Le dimanche matin, pendant le petit déjeuné, ils décidèrent de leur occupation de la journée, ils se mirent d'accord pour aller dehors et profiter du soleil. Les hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle pour le courrier journalier. Quand les élèves ouvrirent le journal, il y eu de nombreuses exclamations.

Maintenant, on sait ce que préparait Voldemort. Dit Hermione en désignant le journal qu'elle avait ouvert devant elle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron.

-Les mangemorts détenus à Azkaban se sont évadés avec l'aide des détraqueurs.

-On aurait du s'en douter. Commenta Harry. Regarder la table des Serpentards, ce que j'aimerais te faire bouffer ton sourire Malefoy.

Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha d la table des Gryffondor.

-Alors Potter, tu fais moins le malin.

-Tais toi Malefoy ! Va jouer au mangemort avec tes poupées. Répliqua Hermione.

-Si j'étais toi, Granger, j'irais me cacher, les sang-de-bourbe seront les 1ers sur la liste.

Le Serpentard se retourna et sortit de la grande salle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Demanda Lily.

-Je ne sais pas, Voldemort à une idée derrière la tête et l'évasion de ses sbires n'était que la 1ère partie de son plan. Dit Harry d'un ton grave.

**Note finale : **Plus qu'un chapitre. Et oui je vais bientôt vous laisser mais j'ai une petite idée soit d'un one shot ou d'une mini fic.

Sinon pour _la vie est faite pour surprendre_, la guerre approche, comment cela va-t-il se finir ? Je ne vous le dirais pas ! Niark, niark (grand sourire machiavélique), j'aime être sadique…lol. Je vous donne quand même un indice, le titre du chapitre 10 est : Une guerre, un adieux, la fin quoi.

A vous de juger, n'hésiter pas à m'envoyer une review avec le petit bouton bleu noté Go. J'aimerais savoir comment vous voyer la fin.

Pour ceux qui laissent des review dites 'anonyme' donc qui ne sont pas inscrit je peux leur envoyer un mail pour les prévenir d'un nouveau chapitre, si vous me laissez votre adresse bien sur. Généralement il faut 24h (d'après les dires de pour que s'affiche la fic).

Kissous.


	10. Une guerre, un adieu, la fin quoi !

**Résumé :** C'est l'histoire de James, Lily, Sirius et Rémus qui font un petit voyage temporel et qui font tout pour découvrir le passé de Harry et leur futur bien sur. Au programme, de nombreuses questions, de l'amour, un peu d'action et surtout TOUS les sentiments des personnages.

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR.

**Note de l'auteur :** Les phrases se trouvant entre « » sont les pensées des personnages. Et les phrases en gras sont mes commentaires.

James → Jamis Belland (frère jumeau de Sophian, petit ami de Julia)

Lily → Julia Ronsara (petite amie de Jamis, demi-soeur de Romain)

Sirius → Sophian Belland (frère jumeau de Jamis)

Rémus → Romain Pelliata (cousin de Jamis et Sophian, demi-frère de Julia)

R.A.R : Un grand merci pour vos reviews, Audrey22, Choupinette, Eileen Ana, Rebecca-Black, Lilyet pour finir I. je vous fais d'énormes Kissous. 

**P.S : **Je suis vraiment désolée pour se retard, ne me tuez pas SVP ! je sais que 2 mois c'est long mais avec la rentrée… Bon je n'ai pas beaucoup d 'excuse car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'heure de cours mais vous savez se que c'est la fac, on mange avec des amis, les voir de temps en temps et bien sûr faire la fête avec eux… Oups ! j'aurais peut-être pas dû mettre ça !

En tous cas je suis là avec le nouveau et dernier chapitre. Bonne dernière lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Une guerre, un adieu, la fin quoi !**

Le Trio, les maraudeurs, Ginny et Chany passèrent leur après-midi en amoureux **(sauf Sirius ! mais je veux bien me proposer pour lui tenir compagnie et même plus si affinité… Faut que je fasse quelque chose, ça empire de plus en plus, maintenant je m'en prend à un personnage de livre. Il faut vraiment que je me trouve un homme. Lol)**.Ils s'étaientinstallés dans un coin tranquilledu parc pour que Harry et Hermione puissent laisser libre cours à leur relation.

Il était 4 heure de l'après-midi quand ils virent surgir de la foret interdite des personnes encagoulées et d'autres créatures prêtant allégeance au Mage Noir.

-Ils attaquent ! Il faut prévenir Dumbledore !

Le petit groupe se précipita vers l'entrée du château où ils croisèrent Rogue.

-Professeur ! Il faut aller chercher Dumbledore ! Ils arrivent.

-De quoi parlez-vous Potter ?

-Les Mangemorts… ils sont là. Ils attaquent Poudlard.

-C'est impossible, arrêtez de dire des bêtises.

-Allez regarder par vous même si vous ne nous croyez pas.

Le Professeur s'avança vers la grande porte et vit l'armée noire.

-Vite ! Retournez dans vos Salles Communes. Cria-t-il aux élèves qui revenaient, mort de peur, dans le château. Vous aussi, c'est un ordre. Dit-il à Harry et ses amis.

-Professeur, ils sont trop nombreux pour les professeurs de Poudlard. On peut au moins vous aider à éloigner les Détraqueurs, on sait le faire.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais tu as raison Harry, ils nous faut de l'aide. Dit Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver avec le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Albus ! C'st de la folie, se ne sont que des enfants.

-Minerva, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous ne pouvons pas lutter contre tous le monde. Harry, peux-tu réunir les membre de l'A.D.

-Oui je le fais immédiatement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la majeure partie de l'A.D se retrouva dans l'entrée.

-Merci d'être ici. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire, ne vous approchez pas des Mangemorts. S'il y a le moindre problème appelez un professeur et retournez dans le château. Faites très attention ! allons-y.

ils franchirent la porte de Poudlard et se trouvèrent face à face avec les hommes de Voldemort.

-Alors Dumbledore, vous vous protégez derrière des élèves ? Dit d'une voix sarcastique un Mangemort qui n'était autre que Malfoy père.

-Il est temps de retourner en prison Lucius.

Le combat commença, la lutte était rude mais grâce à l'A.D, les professeurs prenaient le dessus sur les Mangemorts. C'est alors qu'apparut Voldemort se dirigeant vers Harry.

-Le moment est venu de te tuer pour de bon. Siffla-t-il.

-Harry ! rentre dans le château ! Cria Ron.

-Non ! Tu a raison Tom, il est temps d'en finir. Défia le Survivant.

-Ne fait pas ça, il est beaucoup trop fort pour toi ! Dit Ron en attrapant son ami par le bras pour le forcer à revenir au château.

-Non, Ron. Le jour est venu d'achever la prophétie. Regroupe tous les autre et éloignez vous. Surtout fait attention à Julia, Romain, Sophian et Jamis, tu as compris Ron ?

-Oui. Fais attention à toi.

-Dès que j'en aurais fini avec toi je m'occuperais personnellement d'eux. Dit Voldemort en lançant un Doloris. Harry fut plus rapide et créa un puissant bouclier qui dévia le sort.

Pendant quelque temps, les 2 adversaire jugèrent la force de l'autre, puis Voldemort se décida et envoya un autre Doloris, qui cette fois, toucha Harry. Dès que le Mage Noir releva sa baguette, le Survivant se releva sans montrer qu'il souffrait. Le combat durait depuis un moment et les 2 sorciers s'épuisaient. Harry ne parvenait pas à toucher Voldemort d'un de ses sorts, et il peinait de plus en plus à se protéger. Même s'il avait une grande puissance magique, il ne parvenait pas à rivaliser avec le Mage Noir. Et ce dernier jouait avec le jeune homme.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'en finir avec Harry en lui lançant un Avada Kedavra, Hermione et Lily qui se tenaient côte à côte, joignirent leur mains. Ainsi, elles scellèrent une protection autour de l'homme qu'elles aimaient du plus profond de leurs cœurs, chacune à sa façon. C'était le même magie qui avait protégé Harry alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, mais cette fois elle était 2 fois plus puissante.

L'éclair vert sortit de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres et se heurta contre le bouclier de Lily et Hermione. Le sort mortel se retourna contre son créateur, suivit par un rayon doré venant du bouclier. Ce trait d'or représentait l'amour d'une mère pour son fils et d'une femme pour un homme.

Voldemort reçut les rayon en pleine poitrine, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. « Pourquoi ce maudit garçon possède encore une pareille protection alors que j'ai utilisé son sang pour renaître ? ». Il sentit l'amour des 2 femmes se propager en lui, il ne le supportait pas, cette _chose_ le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il cria. Tous les sort de magie noire qu'il avait pu utiliser pour s'immunisait contre la mort, ne pouvaient empêcher sa fin. La magie ancestrale, invoqué par Hermione et Lily était comme un poison qui coulait dans ses veines.

C'était la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la fin d'un règne de terreur. La guerre était en train de s'achever en même temps que la vie de Tom Elvis Jedusor dit Voldemort.

Tous les Mangemorts, les professeurs, les élèves s'immobilisèrent. Ils virent le Mage Noir tombé en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts par la peur et la souffrance. Il ne bougea plus. Bellatrix Lestrange accourut auprès du cadavre de son maître.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Maître ! Maître !

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire elle se releva et s'enfuit vers la foret interdite en criant :

-Tu me le paiera Potter ! Je te tuerais !

Quelques Mangemorts la suivirent mais beaucoup restèrent immobile. Dumbledore les rassembla et les lia avec un sort, puis il réunit les blessés. Il y en avait beaucoup dans les 2 camps.

Le professeur Chourave était morte en protégeant des élèves. Mondigus, qui était arrivé en même temps que l'Ordre du Phénix, avait aussi sucombé à un Avada Kedavra.

Rogue, McGonagall et quelque élèves étaient assez grièvement blessés mais leurs jours n'étaient pas en danger.

Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry. Le jeune homme était accroupi près de son pire ennemis.

-Harry, tu vas bien ?

-Oui… Que c'est-il passé ?… J'allais mourir et …

-Ta mère t'as encore sauvé.

-Pas que moi. Dit Lily qui s'était approchée avec le reste du groupe. Hermione aussi t'as protégé.

Le ministre de la Magie arriva quelque temps après la fin de la lutte. Il fit emprisonner les Mangemorts et félicita les professeurs et les élèves qui avaient participé à la bataille. Il annonça aussi que le Professeurs Chourave et Mondingus seraient enterrés avec les honneurs et qu'ils recevraient l'ordre de Merlin 1ère classe à titre posthume. Enfin, il alla féliciter Harry, mais ce dernier préféra écourter la rencontre et retourner auprès de ses amis.

Le soir, le repas fit place à une grande fête en l'honneur de Harry et de sa victoire face au Dark Lord même si la mort d'un Professeur endeuillait la soirée. Tous le monde voulait parler à Harry, mais lui ne voulait que la paix. Il mangea rapidement et sortit de la Grande Salle pour éviter les trop nombreux regards braqués sur lui. Ses amis lui demandèrent s'il voulaient rester seul ou s'il acceptait un peu de compagnie. C'est donc une petite troupe composée de Hermione, Lily, Chany, Ginny, Ron, Rémus, Sirius, James et Harry qui se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle sous les regards déçus de leurs camarades. Il passèrent leur soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, sauf de la journée qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il décidèrent de passer la nuit dans la salle sur demande et sur leur volonté elle se changea en un dortoir. Chaque couple avait un lit à 2 places, seul Sirius l'unique célibataire de la troupe n'eut droit qu'à un petit lit pour son plus grand chagrin **(puisque je suis en train de me soigner afin de ne plus fantasmer sur un Sirius en boxer dans mon lit (-**;**) oups , qui se propose pour l'accompagner ?)**. ils firent une bataille de polochon qui se termina par la victoire des 3 Maraudeurs.

Au petit matin, les voyageurs temporel avaient repris leurs apparences normales. Ginny trouva Rémus encore plus attirant. Lily était magnifique avec ses cheveux auburn qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux intensément vert. Seul la cicatrice et la couleur des yeux pouvaient différencier Harry et son futur père.

-Qu'est-ce que je te disais James, vous êtes plus jumeau que toi et moi avec la potion de transformation. Dit Sirius.

Lui aussi retrouva ses **(magnifiques)** yeux gris et ses **(superbes)** cheveux mi-long d'un noir profond **(on ne bave pas sur le clavier, ça l'abîme et après on ne peut plus taper de sympathique review pour la non moins sympathique auteure)**. Après avoir commenté leur apparence, le groupe se dirigea vers la grande salle. Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de leur camarade en les apercevant. On entendait surgir de partout de nombreuses questions. Dumbledore se leva et fit le silence.

-Mes chers élèves, j'ai quelque petite chose à vous dire. Pour commencer, vous n'aurez pas cours aujourd'hui. La salle explosa de contentement. Ensuite je vais vous présenter ces 4 jeunes gens, même si vous les avez côtoyé toute cette année. Pour leur sécurité nous leur avons fais changer d'apparence, maintenant que le danger n'est plus, je peux vous dire qui ils sont. Voici James Potter que vous avez connu sous le nom de Jamis. Lily Evans Potter qui était Julia. Sirius Black alias Sophian et pour finir Romain ou plutôt Rémus Lupin. Ils ont fait un petit voyage dans le temps pour nous rendre visite. Je vous serais gré de ne pas les importuner avec des questions. Merci et bon appétit.

La journée passa très vite et même trop vite. Le Professeurs Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore étaient présent ainsi que Lupin senior pour le départ des Maraudeurs.

-Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais vous faire un petit cadeau. Espero Aparece. Dit le directeur.

Trois boules d'un jaune aveuglant apparurent et entrèrent dans les corps de James, Lily et Sirius.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Harry.

-J'ai invoqué les esprit de tes parent et de ton parrain, ce qui signifie que tu as devant toi Sirius, Lily et James avec tous les souvenirs de leurs vies.

Harry en resta bouche bée de surprise.

-Je suis si fière d'avoir un fils comme toi. Dit Lily.

-C'est le digne fils de son père, l'héritier des Maraudeurs. Poursuivit James avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Dit sa femme en le poussant du coude.

Toute l'assemblée rit de la scène sauf le Professeur Rogue qui fit une sorte de grimace.

-Je l'ai bien formé, n'est-ce pas James. Dit Sirius pour ne pas rester en touche.

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Sirius ! Aide moi à les faire taire Rémus. Supplia Lily.

-On veut bien, mais lequel de nous deux. Dirent en même temps le Rémus Senior et Junior.

Après cette note de divertissement, ils se dirent adieu. Ils avaient eu peu de temps pour se parler mais leurs regards leurs suffisaient pour tous ce dire. Le moment du départ fut venu, Ginny était en larme dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. En fait, tous pleuraient.

Dumbledore donna une lettre aux Maraudeurs pour le Dumbledore du passé, puis sil fit boire la potion qui leurs permettrait de rentrer en même temps qu'il leur lançait un sortilège d'oubliette.

-Je t'aime Harry. Furent les derniers mots de Lily avant de disparaître.

Un mois plus tard, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Chany passèrent leurs ASPIC, ils eurent tous d'excellents résultats (surtout Hermione).

La petite amie de Ron entra au Ministère de la Magie dans le service de la coopération magique, le trio put intégrer l'école d'Aurors.

L'année suivante, Ginny réussit elle aussi ses examens finaux et choisit de devenir Médicomage. Elle repensait souvent à son histoire d'amour avec Rémus. Pendant quelques temps, la jeune Weasley et le Rémus du présent qui se souvenait totalement de son voyage temporel, ne purent se parler sans éprouver une grande gène. Mais malgré une grande différence d'âge et contre l'avis des mauvaises langues, ils finirent par se marier et eurent 4 enfants.

Ron, Hermione et Harry devinrent de grands aurors reconnus dans le monde entier, on les appelait le trio infernal. Durant 5 ans, ils pourchassèrent les derniers Mangemorts encore libre dont Bellatrix.

Ron et Chany se marièrent 2 ans après la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard, ils eurent 2 garçons et 1 fille, tous aussi roux que leur père.

Harry et Hermione s'unirent pour le pire mais surtout pour le meilleur quelques mois après Ron. La jeune madame Potter donna naissance à des jumelles aux yeux verts mais ayant les cheveux de leur mère, puis 3 ans plus tard à un garçon ressemblant beaucoup à Harry sauf… pour les yeux.

A Poudlard, le Professeur Chourave fut remplacé par Neville, qui se maria avec Luna Lovegood la directrice du Chicaneur, un journal respecté malgré quelques articles où l'on pouvait débattre du contraire.

Dumbledore mourut de vieillesse 4 ans après la chute de Voldemort. McGonagall pris sa place à la direction de Poudlard. Tous les sorciers du Royaume Unis le pleurèrent et tous particulièrement Harry.

Drago Malfoy passa ses examens brillamment mais peu après il disparut totalement du monde magique pour devenir un médecin moldu. Peu après la défaite du Mage Noir, Dumbledore fit une annonce qui laissa perplexe beaucoup de monde, en effet, il expliqua que Drago faisait partie de l'Ordre et donnait des renseignements sur les nouvelles recrues du côté sombre. Harry voulut alors rencontrer Drago, ils enterrèrent la hache de guerre après une longue discussion, et devinrent amis.**(oui ! je l'ai dit, après de grands moments d'hésitation mais c'est fait. Ça me fait tout drôle d'avoir écris le mot ami pour ses 2 là ! Lol)**

Lorsque tous les Mangemorts furent arrêté, la directrice de Poudlard proposa au trio de devenir professeurs. C'est ainsi que Harry mis fin à la malédiction du poste de DCFM et devint le pire cauchemar de Rogue qui avait pensé ne plus le voir de toute sa vie dans le château. Hermione, quant à elle, pris la place du professeur de Métamorphose et enfin, Ron se vit proposer le poste de Flitwick, qui pris une retraite mérité.

On ne parla plus du Trio d'élève, ni du Trio infernal d'aurors, ils étaient devenu le Trio de professeurs les plus aimé.

Voilà comment s'achève, ou devrais-je dire, continue la vie du très célèbre Harry Potter surnommé le Survivant, et de ses fidèles amis Hermione et Ron.

FIN

* * *

**Note finale : **C'est fini ! SNIF ! Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment j'ai dans la tête une petite fic pas très longue mais pour l'instant je ne l'ai pas encore écrite et je ne sais pas quand elle le sera mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je la mettrais un jour ou l'autre. Donc je vous dit un au revoir et j'espère vous retrouver dans quelque temps dans les reviews de ma prochaine fic.

KISSOUS.

Je vous aime !


End file.
